


the assistant of dr. gaster

by rag__tag, TheLittlestLlama



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A lot of headcanons are being used, Age Difference, Coming Out, First Dates, Gaster Likes Shitty Puns, Gaster Needs a Hug, Gaster has the Bravery soul/orange soul, Gaster is a dork, Good W. D. Gaster, Hurt/Comfort, It probably isnt accurate but OH WELL, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mention of Gaster's Parents, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, SOUL Mechanics (Undertale), Sans LOVES it, Sans has the dark blue soul (integrity???), Sans is in his early 20s and gaster is in his early 40s, Scientist Sans, Slow Burn??????, Tags May Change, There is science that i made up, W. D. Gaster is not related to Skelebros, W.D. Gaster?? More Like W.D. GAYster, i will definitely add tags on as it goes along, im trying not to rush it, it'll eventually be friends to lovers, where do i McFucking(tm) begin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-10-28 10:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rag__tag/pseuds/rag__tag, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittlestLlama/pseuds/TheLittlestLlama
Summary: Sans has always dreamed of being a scientist.In his teen years, he also looked up to the legendary Dr. W.D. Gaster.But one day, as the doors of Sans's new workplace opened to reveal the creator of the CORE himself, things slowly begin to unfold.This story focuses on the development of the relationship between Sans and Gaster since day 1. It is heavily based off the headcanons and ideas I throw about with my friend TheLittlestLlama.(note: this piece is no longer being continued for the time being.)





	1. a new beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey kids!!  
> Guess who was finally motivated to start a multi-chapter thing??? A MASSIVE shoutout to my good friend theloopyllamaloo on tumblr for bringing me motivation through our daily discussions over Sanster headcanons and different interactions that these beautiful characters could potentially be involved in. <3
> 
> I'm still pretty iffy on the formatting of this work; if you guys think I should fix it please let me know. I want it to be easy to read and spaced out, but not too tightly bunched together and not toooooo spaced out. i cant mcfucking format shit on ao3 lmao
> 
>  
> 
> Aside from that; i hope you guys enjoy! The updates will be super irregular im afraid :<
> 
> I'll also be giving names to the Gaster followers exclusively for this thing; because itd be weird hearing gaster say "Gaster Follower 1 can you pass me a beaker please" or something lmfao  
> if you guys have suggestions for the names pls let me know. i feel very deeply connected with asgore because we are both bad at naming things.
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT:  
> 1.) theloopyllamaloo has an Ao3 acc! Her user is TheLittlestLlama  
> 2.) As of chapter 2 onwards, she'll be my beta reader :0

Today was a brand new day. The beginning of something that a certain skeleton had been dreaming of doing for years, ever since he left elementary school.

Today was Dr. "Comic" Sans Serif's first day at his new job; working with the royal scientists.  
He had been studying hard for this very day, his grades in college and the score he achieved in the exam that got him the job clearly showed that this was a place he deserved to work at.  
Sans had always been extremely passionate about science; ever since when he was a little babybones, looking up at the 'stars' in waterfall, then beginning to read about some of the basic concepts of science when he was eleven, and then working his skeletal ass off studying science in college. And as a result, here he was. He had realised that his teachers were right when they told him 'work hard and you can do whatever you want to do'. 

 

Sans could feel his hands trembling in anticipation as he tied his shoelaces. He was dressed in black slacks, a navy blue dress shirt and large, round, red glasses taped on the sides of his skull. Papyrus had already left home a little earlier to go to school; he was a freshman in secondary school this year. Sans could barely handle the excitement as he stood up, grabbed his satchel and head out the front door, deeply inhaling the cool, crisp air of Snowdin. This was going to be an amazing day.

 

After a twenty-minute walk, he arrived in Hotland. He looked ahead; and there it was! A small, relatively cute looking lab. The sight of it filled him with anticipation and determination.  
Sans continued walking, looking down at his watch. He was half an hour early; just what his new boss told him to try and do. When he looked back up, he was at the front door already.  
The skeleton's hands were trembling again, and he slowly raised a hand a little, knocking the door.  
Seconds later, the doors slid open. 

Sans looked up with a genuine smile on his face.  
In front of him stood a tall, rather skinny man. He was bald, wore a black turtleneck sweater underneath a white lab coat, black slacks and shiny, black shoes. It almost seemed as if he were looming down on Sans in an intimidating or threatening way, but instead, he actually had a warm and sincere smile on his face.  
This wasn't just any man who worked at a lab, either.  
This was the legendary Dr. W.D. Gaster, the idol of many hopeful souls in the underground, looking down and smiling at his new assistant. 

"Good morning! Are you Sans Serif?" Sans was bewildered. He couldn't believe that he was meeting his idol and new boss at work for the first time.  
"y-yes, indeed! it's so nice to meet you, d-doctor gaster!" Sans held a trembling hand out, and he shook hands with his new boss. Gaster noticed that his new assistant seemed a little nervous, and because of this, he gave Sans's hand a small, reassuring squeeze before letting go of it.  
"Come on in, I will show you around and help you settle in." Sans willingly nodded, following Gaster in.  
W.D. Gaster's personality didn't match his looks nearly as much as Sans had thought. He was under the impression that Gaster would be dead-set serious, cold, down-to-the-point and intimidating. However, he actually seemed warm, friendly and welcoming. Maybe it was just the first impression? Maybe he was just overthinking? Sans shrugged it off. He was looking forward to working with this guy!

 

Gaster lead Sans inside, showing a cute, neat and tidy workplace. It looked very well-kept, and Sans really liked it. There were several desks and benches, a computer, cabinets with equipments required for more practical prodedures, a few posters illustrating things such as safety in the lab, a few doors that lead to other rooms and an elevator. 

"Here's the main lab. When we are not undergoing practical procedures, we will be spending time here. Feel free to put your bag down and adjust yourself to the layout-- Oh, I forgot! I will be right back!" Gaster had a somewhat nervous smile as he realised the thing he forgot, and walked out of the room for a moment. Sans put his satchel down next to an unoccupied desk, and decided to wander around the room. There was a door labelled 'bathroom', and another labelled 'DR. W.D. GASTER - PHYSICIST, HEAD OF THE ROYAL SCIENCE DEPARTMENT'. Sans was filled with awe.

"H-here I am! Sorry for the wait!" Gaster came back with a smaller lab coat and an ID card attached to a lanyard; similar to the one he was wearing. He handed the lab coat to Sans. 

"You're allowed to take this coat home; it's yours to keep. Just make sure you wear it every time you come to work; you never know when we may be doing a practical procedure. And here's your ID card; if you tend to be forgetful, you can leave it here and knock on the door for me open it for you when you show up each morning." Sans took the coat, putting it on. He also took the lanyard and put it on, there was a small barcode on the card, too! 

"thank you so much, doc!" Sans said with an excited smile on his face. Gaster couldn't help but feel a strong sense of happiness; having a new, fresh face among him and the others who was enthusiastic about what they were doing seemed to make things feel better. 

"You're welcome, Sans. Come with me, I'll show you around the other part of the lab. Everyone nicknames it the 'True Lab'." Sans nodded, following Gaster. The 'True Lab' seemed pretty interesting. After the push of a button, the elevator doors opened, and the two walked in. Gaster pressed another button, and the door closed, their descent to the True Lab beginning.

"so, umm... what kinds of things do you guys do here?"

"At the moment? We only just recently finished building the CORE, and we're beginning to crack down onto our newest project; trying to find a way to break the barrier. I-it hasn't gotten very far yet, as we don't have many human SOULs to work with yet. Once we have one more, we can begin the experiments. So there actually isn't a lot going on at the very moment, and you came at a good time." Sans was extremely interested, and wanted to know more about the SOULs. 

"can you tell me about the souls?" Just as he spoke, the elevator doors opened again. 

"Maybe after you're done looking around and settling in." Gaster responded with a small smile on his face. Seeing how enthusiastic Sans was about this really did make him feel more confident in starting on the next project. And having a new, young member who only recently finished studying was definitely a benefit. 

 

"Good morning, everyone! This is Sans, and he is going to be working with us from now on." Gaster introduced Sans to the other scientsts; there was one that almost resembled a cat in a way, another one that had a strange, almost bird-resembling head and a strange body, a smaller monster that had large eyes and a very humanoid-resembling body and a yellow, dinosaur-resembling girl that was around Sans's height. The dinosaur girl was the first one to speak; although she looked nervous, she looked excited. 

"H-hey! Welcome to the lab, Sans! I-I'm Dr. Alphys! I only quite r-recently joined, too!" 

"nice to meet ya, alphys." Sans said with a smile, shaking her hand. He then said hi to the other scientists, got to know their names and headed off with Gaster.

 

 

Gaster had taken his time to show Sans all of the different rooms in the lab, explaining what was in them and what things happened in each room. Sans really liked the look of both of the labs; they both looked tidy and well-kept. The main difference was that the True Lab was much bigger, it had a slightly darker color scheme, and there were a lot more things in it; from larger pieces of equipment to a potato chisp vending machine.  
While Gaster was showing Sans around, he had told him about how he came about as the new royal scientist, his proposal for the CORE and how it ended up becoming a reality. Sans was extremely intrigued by this, and told Gaster a little bit about how he looks after his brother and what had made him want to become a scientist. 

"And, well.. after getting everyone together and working hard for a long time, the CORE was built!" 

"that is so cool! o-oh, and doc.. do you have the time?" Gaster nodded in response, looking down at his watch.

"It's nine fifteen. Didn't you mention that you wanted me to tell you all that we know about the SOULs so far..?"

"yeah, i did. it's no FIBula." Sans shot the well-known finger guns at Gaster when he told the pun, wearing that trademark, lazy grin on his face. What Sans was expecting was for Gaster to groan, and for himself to chuckle over his boss's reaction.

 

However, what he WASN'T expecting was for Gaster to gasp when he clicked onto the joke, and to begin howling in laughter. Sans's grin got a little wider, then he began laughing as well.  
That was certainly one thing Sans had learned about his boss today; he also had a taste for bad puns.

"That was a good one, I paTELLa you!" Gaster was trying hard to control his laughter. Sans's eyes lit up and he laughed even more. 

"alright, i would love to continue this on, but i really want to learn about the SOULs." He was still smiling. Gaster slowly nodded, catching his breath after laughing so hard. Sans was honestly amazed that such a highly regarded figure would have such a bad sense of humor. 

"Ah, of course! Follow me." Gaster took Sans to the room that had the vending machine, and they both sat down on a seat that was in the room.

 

"As you probably know, the SOUL is the very culmination of our being."


	2. Determination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is just a bit more relationship development/filler i guess? It's gonna slowly begin to get good next chapter i promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ay guys!!  
> idk if i said this in the last summary but: the Gaster followers have 'proper names' now!
> 
> Gaster Follower 1 (the small gray guy based off ficus licker npc): Connor  
> Gaster Follower 2 (cat thing without face): Gerald  
> Gaster Follower 3 (weird face sprouting out of ground): Avalan
> 
>  
> 
> a massive thank you going to TheLittlestLlama for being my beta reader for this fic!! she is an absolute darling i love her please check out her oneshot "Nightlight" (i think its called that?)
> 
>  
> 
> On top of that, I'm not too busy this weekend so i should be able to crank out another chapter or two? It's gonna be a little slow-ish for the next few weeks because I have 1.) exams in two weeks time, 2.) tokyo alley in just under 2 weeks time (its an artist alley thing I'll be selling art at), and 3.) preparation for Supanova, a convention that's coming up at the end of the term
> 
>  
> 
> I'm trying hard to not rush the first few chapters, but my inner ship-thirsty demons are saying "WE NEED SANSTERRRRRRRR" so its kinda hard lmao ;>;'
> 
>  
> 
> also the formatting was being a little shit so um sorry abt the bad formatting ahaaaaa

"GOOD EVENING, BROTHER! HOW WAS YOUR FIRST DAY AT WORK?"  


Sans had only _just_ got through the front door, and he was already being greeted by his brother, who got back from school two hours earlier.  


"hey, bro. it was actually really good! learnt all about souls and got a bit of insight on the next project we're doing." Sans took a moment to take a small breath before speaking again.

"so, how was school today? everything going along normal?"  


"OH, IT WAS FUN! I MANAGED TO TURN IN MY ASSIGNMENT, AND EVERYTHING IS OKAY." Papyrus said with that always-enthusiastic grin on his face.  


"ah, good. did you make any new friends?"

"...NOT YET... I HAVE A FEELING EVERYONE MAY BE A LITTLE INTIMIDATED BY HOW COOL I AM. I'VE HEARD A FEW NOT-SO-NICE RUMORS THOUGH. LIKE.. A GIRL AND A GUY MONSTER DID SOMETHING... NAUGHTY TOGETHER LATELY?" Sans couldn't help but smile in amusement. 

"ohh, i see. whatever it is, bro, don't do it. i used to do that. if anything, i want you to keep studying hard. you are honestly a much better example of a freshman than i was your age. i was a little shit, and you constantly study hard. and that makes me proud that you're trying your best." Sans's amused smile softened a little. Despite Papyrus looking a little unhappy with Sans swearing, he let out a proud 'nyeh!' in response to the things his older brother had to say.

"did you have cooking class today?"  


"YES."  


"what 'didja learn to cook?"  


"SPAGHETTI! DO YOU WANT ME TO TRY AND MAKE SOME FOR YOU TONIGHT?"  


"ooooh, yes please! i'm willing to have a try." Sans smiled.  


"WILL DO!! I SHALL BEGIN MAKING IT IN TEN MINUTES." Papyrus sounded extremely enthusiastic.  


"i can only imagine the PASTAbilities." Papyrus slowly turned his head, and spoke in a more serious tone, despite smiling.  


"... ACTUALLY, MAKE THAT HALF AN HOUR." Sans couldn't help but chuckle at the response, and made his way up the stairs. 

"i'll be up in my room if ya need anything, 'kay?"  
"OKAY."

 

Sans took off his lab coat and got into some more comfortable clothes; a white t-shirt and black shorts. Definitely more comfort than style. He laid down on his bed, getting relaxed before taking out his phone and going through his Undernet feed. 

The first thing he noticed, however, were a few friend requests. The obvious one was the user 'ALPHYS', and he accepted it almost as soon as he saw it. Alphys seemed pretty nice!  


The next one on the list, though...  


_'ramunelord (Dr. W.D. Gaster)'_ had Sans bursting into laughter. He didn't know his boss liked ramune? Nevertheless, Sans was cackling like a madman. 

This was probably one of the funniest things he'd seen in a while! Sans was even able to feel a few tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. He decided to accept the request.  


The others were from the coworkers; Connor, Gerald and Avalan. They had generic usernames, like 'connor10', 'geraldthegenius' and 'AVALANche'. The avalanche pun made Sans chuckle a bit.

Ramunelord took the cake, though. 

Out of all of the people, and all of the usernames, and it was the LEGENDARY Dr. Gaster who had the username that someone with an anime profile picture would have. 

Sans decided to keep scrolling through his feed, did a bit of trolling on Papyrus's account, and then decided to have a nap.

###### 

The next morning went exactly like the previous in terms of getting ready. 

The walk to work, however, was different. 

Instead of feeling nervous, Sans was feeling pleasant. On his way there, he heard his phone play a notification tone; it was from the Undernet. He had a look, and it said:  


'ALPHYS added a post:  
oh my god im fuckign crying my bOSS JUST RAN OUT OF THE BUILDING BCUS HE FORGOT TO BUY RAMUNE LMFAO'  


Sans stopped in his tracks, trying hard to keep himself from laughing. He gave up, and burst out in laughter just like how he did last time. He had no idea that his boss was a dork. After eventually calming down, he continued to walk.  


He was at work fifteen minutes early; that was pretty good. Sans made his way to the true lab; he was told that there was very little paperwork that had to be done, and more practical stuff accompanied with a little bit of notetaking. He smiled when he saw Alphys.

"hey, alphys. i heard about gaster and the ramune thing." Alphys's eyes widened and she began snorting in laughter after processing what Sans had said.

"Oh my god did you read my post?"

"yep."

"Honestly, I was LOSING it w-when he left the building! And h-his reaction to realizing w-was even funnier! I- he looked like he w-was in the biggest panic he had been i-in a while!" Sans snorted a little as well, trying to imagine the mental image of Gaster looking worried about forgetting a drink. It was priceless.

"i honestly didn't think gaster would come across as a dork."

"Sans. The ramune thing isn't JUST it. H-he's a lot more of a n-nerd than he lets off when y-you get to know him! It's great!!" Sans looked excited. He really wanted to get to know Gaster more.

"H-he constantly nerds out o-over anime and science, a-actually! He REALLY l-likes astronomy, though." Sans's eyes lit up.

"well. i'm gonna have to have a hearty discussion with him over astronomy later on, aren't i?"

"Do you like it, t-too?"

"if we ever get to the surface, i wanna specialize in it! astronomy and physics." Alphys nodded, and Sans quickly added something on. 

"i'll come back, i'm just 'gonna get myself some popato chisps." 

"Uh-huh, alright!" Sans left the room briefly, and returned a minute later, one of his hands stuffed into a small packet of popato chisps.

 

"as you were about to say earlier?"

"I-I wanna do engineering and biology!" Sans slowly nodded. Just as he went to open his mouth to speak, he heard rapid foosteps as if someone were running. 

The two scientists' eyes followed the source of sound; it was Gaster, running with three bottles of ramune. He was trying hard not to drop them. Alphys couldn't help but snort a little.

"Th-there he goes." Sans laughed a little as well, wondering why Gaster liked the drink so much. A few seconds later, Gaster came back.

"G-good morning, Sans! Are you both ready to start on th-the practical thingy?" Sans was trying hard not to smile over Gaster's small stutters and the use of the term 'thingy'. It was only day two, and he was already an absolute nerd.

"Yes!

"yep, i'm feelin' pretty CHIPper about it." Alphys groaned. Gaster, however, couldn't stop himself from giggling a little at the pun. 

"That was a good one, Sans. That really was." Sans looked up at Gaster, grinning and winking.

"i always make sure my puns have just enough seasoning on them, and aren't overcooked." This got another amused smile from his boss. He also had no idea that Gaster would have the same _taste_ in humor as he did. 

"Alright, are we all ready to go now?" The two younger scientists nodded, and the three of them made their way to the room they were going to do some kind of 'practical study' in.

###### 

"And here we are!" The setup was relatively simple; there were three 'stations', each had a pen and paper and a protection mat. There were cupboards and shelves around the room that had equipment such as beakers, flasks, syringes/needles and more. Sans took the time to familiarize himself with the room, and began to speak.

"so, doc, what are we doing in here today?"

"Today, we'll be looking at the souls in a bit more depth. From what we've vaguely seen so far, a lot of SOULs each have different traits. We'll be taking a bit of a closer look at that today. We have three human souls so far, so that works for the three of us. I'll show you two what you need to do, and then you two can repeat with the other two souls." Alphys and Sans nodded, and watched Gaster as he went ahead.

"First, you must ALWAYS follow safety precautions. Safety glasses, gloves, lab coat." Gaster continued to go on and explain what was going to happen. 

It was a relatively simple process; safety precautions, take an extract from the soul, put it in a test tube, observe what happens and take notes. Sans and Alphys went ahead; the skeleton was looking at a red soul, and the dinosaur-resembling girl was looking at a yellow soul.  


They copied exactly what Gaster did. 

After time, the yellow soul extract slowly began to dissolve, but it came back, and there was a bit more of it when it did. Alphys was violently taking note of it.  


The purple soul's extract, the one that Gaster had, was beginning to let off extremely tiny bubbles after being exposed to the air for some time.  


The extract of the red soul, however, didn't change at all. Sans's eyebrows furrowed; it was persistent.

"hey, guys, what's happening with the yellow and purple soul extracts?"

"Mine kinda dissolves? B-but then kinda comes back up?"

"The purple one is letting off really small bubbles. You have to look hard and closely."

"oh.. mine isn't doing anything-- wh.." The two suddenly came over, watching the bright red liquid in awe. It wasn't doing a single thing. 

"It's so.. p-p...persistent?" 

"...I think we're onto something here... Let's keep this sample bottled up and stored, and see how it's like tomorrow. Sans, would you be happy to do that?"

"mhm." He went ahead and put a lid on the test tube, placing it in a cupboard that had other bits and pieces in it. 

"so, is there anything else we have to do? or..." Alphys and Sans both looked up at Gaster.

"Oh! Sans! I forgot to tell you about the extraction machine, didn't I?"

"extraction machine?"

"It extracts every little bit out of a SOUL, basically. We've nearly finished building it. In case you two were wondering, that's where Gerald, Avalan and Connor are. Shall we go and help them?" The two nodded, and they all left the room, closing the door, letting the extracts sit.

 

 

The day went on as normal. Gaster was personally quite happy about today; they managed to get the extraction machine finished, set it up, and they managed to finish up any work they had to do connected with the SOULs. 

Being the workaholic that he always was, he stayed at the lab when everyone else's work day was over, and decided to look at the red soul extract. It was special; it didn't dissolve or have any reaction at all for the past eight hours. 

It almost reminded him of Sans; what the extract and the new assistant had in common was that they were both special. 

Sans had only been here for two days, and he was already making Gaster feel better about all of this work.  


With a red, pulsing soul in hand, Gaster made his way up to the extraction machine, turned it on, placed the soul in and extracted anything that was inside it.  


He carefully read through the results and studied the full extract; and it was nothing like what he had seen before. With a small smile of satisfaction, Gaster spoke to himself.

 

"An essence that is persistent. An essence that has the strength to change fate. The essence that could very well be the future of us monsters. Let's call this power... 

_DETERMINATION.'_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you dont know what ramune is i'll kill you  
> nah jk  
> if you didn't know what it is, its this japanese drink? i think its sometimes also as marble soda. It's the fucking best shit and i love ramune just as much as my headcanon gaster does fffffff
> 
>  
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome!!


	3. SCIENCE WEEB CLUB!! ^.^: The Formation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphys and Sans decide that they want to have an informal meetup on the weekend, and Gaster is dragged along.  
> Things can only go downhill from here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aha fuck  
> im so sorry for not updating lmao  
> i just finished my exams last week and i still have four weeks of school for the T e r m because 'straya  
> anyway, here, have chapter three!! hopefully i can crank out chapter four today to compensate for my inactivity.
> 
> also Time Skips(tm) because im really impatient to get to the super gay shit :'>  
> hopefully it'll git gud in like.. chapter eight????? i mean chapter 4 is gonna be lit dont get me wrong

Sans had been working in the royal science department for about a month now. Today was a Wednesday, and so far, he was having an amazing time working in the lab. It's started off slow, but it's been fun. He ended up becoming friends with Alphys and his boss, Dr. Gaster, and overall, it has been a great experience for him. 

So far, throughout the day, they had just been researching souls. It was nothing much, since the research was starting at a very slow pace. Recently, Alphys had been asked to see if she could get in some bodies of monsters who had fallen down so they could conduct the experiments. So far, they only knew that DETERMINATION was basically _an essence strong enough to change fate_. Using the soul of the first human that had fallen down, they had extracted an amount of the DT from it, ready to use in the experiments.

For the time being, work was relatively slow, considering that they were really just waiting for the bodies to arrive in the meantime. Therefore, this meant a lot of free time.

 

 

It was any other normal morning in the lab, and lunch break was coming up soon. Sans, Alphys and Gaster were all sitting in the office together, with Sans leaning back in his seat, and Alphys sitting on the desk, furiously eating a bowl of instant noodles. Surprisingly enough, Gaster didn’t say anything about where Alphys was sitting, and let her stay there.

“so, um... how’s life?” Sans tried to initiate a conversation with his colleague and boss. 

“A-anime filled!” Alphys replied a moment after swallowing. This elicited an amused smile from Sans.

“fair enough. how 'bout you, doc?”

“Boring, to be honest. All I really do is stay at home and read when I’m not working.” Something inside Alphys told her that Gaster was lying.

“Are you suuuuuuuure about that?” She replied with a small smirk.

“I- um- ... I’ll be real. I'm actually not _that_ bored with life. I recently started watching more anime, thanks to you egging me on.” Alphys threw her head back and cackled. Sans snorted at the way his colleague reacted.

“you must be really proud of yourself, alph--”

“A-and you better watch more anime too, Sans!” She replied. Sans simply nodded. 

 

“Okay, new topic. What was it like for you both before you came and joined me at the lab? I assume you were both in school? College?” Gaster asked.

“mhm. recently graduated from college. i was an absolute bugger in school though, my first two years in secondary school had a massive contrast in comparison to my second last years.” Alphys and Gaster had both leaned in a little closer to Sans, looking and listening to him a little _too_ attentively. Sans chuckled.

“ok, so i was such a little shit in my freshman and sophomore years. i barely did any work, constantly chatted back at teachers.. i was THE definition of ‘class clown’. i was really popular, too.” Alphys snorted, and Gaster tried to keep himself from wheezing in laughter. He couldn’t believe that Sans was so different!

“i may have gotten laid several times, too. that happened more at the start of my junior year, though. right before i decided to make a change. i’ve honestly lost count of the amount of detentions i had--”

“OOOOoooooh!! G-gotten laid?” Alphys was grinning like the biggest dork ever. Sans chuckled and nodded.

“let’s just say that i ‘did the do’ with a few girls at the start of junior year, and that i kinda regret it. don’t tell this to anyone, it’s my job to tell them the story.” Sans said with his trademark wink before they both began to laugh. Gaster just sat there, watching them.

“and then, y’know, i studied science, got good, went to college and here i am. how was it like for you, alph?”

“O-oh, um... I w-was really nerdy. I didn’t a-actually study much, b-because... anime exists. I had a few friends who a-also liked anime, too! I d-definitely wasn’t the popular kid.” Sans smiled.

“i would’ve liked being the nerdy anime fan-kid. anything else to add?”

“Not r-really!" Alphys replied, shaking her head. "Why don’t you tell us about y-your childhood and or school life, D-doctor?” Gaster took a deep breath, and sighed.

“How long ago was that? Probably twenty five or so years ago. My life when I was in school... i-is to be kept for another day.” Sans managed to pick up that Gaster didn’t want to talk about it.

“Aww, c-come on!”

“c’mon, alph. don’t pressure the poor guy.” Much to Gaster’s surprise, his new assistant stood up for him. He flashed a small smile of gratitude to Sans before replying.

“I _may_ tell you two about it in the future. D-depends on if I really feel like it or not.” Alphys seemed a little disappointed, but she was alright with it. 

 

 

For the next two hours, they were talking about miscellaneous things. From anime, to dogs, and then it somehow ended up in the three of them having a heated discussion on what the purpose of a star was. Gaster ended up saying that he had to go on a quick errand for someone, leaving Sans and Alphys together.

“i reckon we should all meet up in a non-professional way someday.”

“Oh. My. God. You are a genius!!” Alphys was obviously excited over the idea. Sans nodded willingly.

“we should meet up at this cute japanese-themed cafe-restaurant-thingamabob i found when i was walking through new home the other week. they have all kinds of things, including really good sushi.”

“That would be awesome! W-we should ask Gaster when he comes back! Are you free th-this weekend?”

“yeah. my brother's having a sleepover with one of his friends, so he’ll be gone for all of saturday and sunday morning. we could meet up at lunchtime on saturday.”

Alphys slammed her hands on the table in excitement.

“Yes. DEFINITELY.”

“if gaster’s willing to come along, it’s definitely happening. if he doesn’t come.. well, i don’t see why we should cancel if it he doesn’t wanna come. it can just be the both of us if he doesn’t join.”

“Alright, w-we can do it then in that case! Hopefully he says yes!”

“yeah..” Sans looked away for a moment. It was almost in a somewhat shy manner.

“hey, um.. there’s something i’ve been tempted to tell you, since you’re like.. one of my only few true friends i have, even though we’ve only been friends for a month. it’s something kinda funny, but embarrassing.”

“I-I’m all for funny and embarrassing stories. Tell me!!”

“'aight. well.. when i was like... oh god.. sixteen? i had the BIGGEST crush on gaster. it was unhealthy. reeeeaaaaaally unhealthy. my bro would constantly tease me about it in a lighthearted manner. every time i saw gaster’s face on the front of, or in a magazine, i would buy it. so i have a stack of countless magazines somewhere in my bedroom with gaster in every single one. but, y’know, it was a teenager-and-idol kinda crush. i’m not in an obsession as unhealthy as that at all anymore, but.. he’s still my idol. i’m just not unhealthily obsessed with him-- pfff!” Alphys was _howling_ in laughter, and this caused Sans to burst into a fit of giggles. 

“Oh my god! Oh! My! GOD!! You HAVE to sh-show me this collection of magazines 'n whatnot one day!”

“will do. i can send pictures tonight.” Alphys was still laughing like an idiot.

“Y-yes please!! That is _sooooo_ gay! I love it!!” Alphys’s smile then turned into a look of confusion when she saw Sans blush a light blue. Skeletons could blush?

“i know. it’s funny. but then i’d always say to myself _‘aghhh he probably has a wife and kids and a really nice family!’_ and i would get sooooo emotional over it. it was legitimately comedy gold.” Alphys’s eyes widened, and she snorted, trying to repress another wave of giggles.

“Legit?!”

“yep. i’m pretty sure i cried over it once, i don’t remember.” 

“Cried over what?” Sans and Alphys froze, and slowly turned their heads to look at the source of the new voice.

“Uh.. H-hi, Doctor Gaster!” Sans was blushing deeper than earlier, trembling.

“n-nothing! i was just feelin' a little emotional over something a few years ago, y’know?”

“I see...” Gaster sat down on a seat next to Sans. Alphys had to contain herself from squealing, and mentally kicked herself for thinking that her new friend and their boss would make a good ship.

“anyway, i wanted to ask ya something. alphys and i are planning on meeting up in a non-professional manner on the weekend, and we wanna ask you if you’d like to join us?” Gaster looked into the distance, looking almost shocked. He was NOT expecting his assistant to ask him something like this.

“Uh, I, um.. I-I can’t, I’m a little busy..”

“aww, really? that’s fine. if you can’t come, it’s okay.” Gaster then realised what he said, and looked at Sans.

“...Actually, I shouldn’t lie. I was just being a nervous wreck because no one ever asks me to go out with them on the weekend. I’d really like to come along. I-I’m not actually that busy, I was just making an excuse to.. um.. oh, sorry, I really got out of it just then, didn’t I..?” 

“that’s alright, no need to apologize, and sweet! wanna meet up at this cute japanese cafe thing i went to recently? i forgot the name of it, but the sign for it is pastel pink and it has an image of a cute cat on it.”

“Ohhhhh!! I-I know which one you’re talking about! I went there w-with a friend a month or so ago!” Alphys replied. 

“I.. don’t know which place you’re talking about... I never go out.” Gaster smiled nervously, scratching the back of his head.

“one of us could take you there, then. which region do you live in, alph?”

“H-here in Hotland.”

“i’m in snowdin.”

“My second home is here in the lab.” Sans couldn’t help but smile in amusement.

“My actual home is in Waterfall. It’s not too far off from a room with a telescope in it.” 

“Sans lives cl-closer, then. I know what area you’re t-talking about.” Sans was trying extremely hard to fight off another blush.

“in that case.. i can take you there then, g..... oh my god. _oh my god_. i’m so sorry i’m so sorry i--” He obviously lost the war when a deep blue blush set on his face after giving his boss a nickname, trying to hide it by lowering his head and covering his face with his hands.

Alphys was laughing uncontrollably over how Sans was being able to play it so cool for the last month, and lost it at that very moment.

“I.. I don’t mind the nickname! Really! It’s kind of refreshing having a nickname that isn’t formal..! No need to apologize, Sans.”

Sans was internally dying. Alphys was externally dying. Gaster was feeling loved and accepted over the fact that there was someone who wasn’t going to constantly call him ‘doctor’ or ‘doctor Gaster’.

“anyway.." Sans started, lifting his head out of his hands, his blush still faint on his cheekbones. "the meet up. 12 o’ clock saturday afternoon?” 

“S-sounds like a plan!”

“Alright.”

“gaster, if ya want, i can come to yours at 11:30 to pick you up. what does your house look like?”

“It’s just a gray door in the wall.” 

“'aight, cool.”

“H-hey, guys, this is off t-topic, but... can I make a g-group chat for us three on U-Undernet?”

“go ahead.”

“I’m not prepared, but okay.” Alphys nodded, and got her phone out at the speed of light, making a group chat.

“Wh-what should the chat name be?”

“Just leave it as is--”

“science weeb club.” 

Gaster groaned, and Alphys gasped. The two males both heard their phones make a sound at the same time with a notification displayed on the screen saying ‘Alphys changed the group name to SCIENCE WEEB CLUB!! ^.^’. 

 

 

It was official.  
The three decided that the first official Science Weeb Club meetup was a lunch meetup this Saturday.  


Alphys was extremely excited.  


Sans was pretty excited, too.  


Gaster was still feeling loved and accepted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was going to make them have nicknames in the group chat b/c im a fucking legend at group chat names and member nicknames (not really) but im gonna leave that for later on  
> i'm so excited to do chapter 4 tho??????


	4. SCIENCE WEEB CLUB!! ^.^ 2: Electric Boogaloo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The informal meetup happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS FINALLY STARTING TO GET GAY AHHHHHHHH <3333333
> 
> also im really sorry that this chapter may seem rushed or a bit short!!!!  
> im just Too Impatient(tm) so y ' k n o w
> 
> also im trying out a new thing w/ proofreading. i'll post the chapter, let thelittlestllama know and then she proofreads it
> 
> ALSO SHE POSTED A NEW FIC PLEASE CHECK IT OUT ITS CALLED THE CURIOUS CASE OF THE MISSING (_______?)

The last two days of the week had gone by too slowly for everyone’s liking, particularly Alphys. She was getting extremely hyped over this; being able to bond with her workmate and her boss. She now considered these two friends, and not just colleagues, considering that they had been bonding throughout the week in their free time at work.  
She was extremely happy that she made the group chat on the Undernet. Alphys and Sans had both stayed up late on Thursday and Friday night, sending memes in the group chat. Gaster was amazed that two monsters were capable of sending so many memes in such an amount of time.

 

It was Saturday morning, and everything was relatively normal for them. Sans was at home, just talking to the group chat since his brother had gone out to have his sleepover. Gaster was doing the same thing. Alphys was watching anime and hyping over everything. The two males were discussing the importance of dogs and the art of jokes. In contrast to the rest of the week, the morning had come and gone.

 

 

Sans was on his way to Gaster’s home, which was apparently located somewhere in Waterfall. He was wearing his normal red glasses, a white t-shirt with a collar, a dark blue vest similar to his primary soul trait and black slacks. The walk wasn’t a long one, and he was standing in front of a gray door after five minutes.  
Gaster was only just putting on a black sweater as he heard the sound of bone against wood.

“I’ll be there in a moment!” Once his sweater was on, he rushed to find his glasses, phone and wallet. When he had everything together, Gaster opened the door and smiled.

“Good morning, Sans! Sorry for coming back to you a little late.”

“nah, it’s fine. i’m normally much later than thi-- wooooaaaah..” Sans was looking up at Gaster in awe. His boss and idol ever since he was a teenager was standing right there in front of him, wearing rectangle-framed glasses, a brand-new looking black sweater and somewhat tight-ish black jeans. And gosh, that _smile_ that he always saw whenever Sans saw Gaster in a magazine, newspaper or on the TV! 

“Sans? A-are you alright?”

“i- um.. you look really good in those clothes! th-they really suit you!” Gaster giggled shyly, his cheeks flushing a soft violet hue. Sans hadn’t felt his soul beat so hard in YEARS.

“Wh-why thank you! And same with yours, too.” Now, it was Sans’s turn to blush.

“n’aww, don’t be silly!” 

“Shhhhh.” Sans giggled.

“shall we head off?” Gaster nodded, and walked alongside Sans. Sans had been working with him for about a month, and he was still gobsmacked by the fact that he became friends with his idol.

 

“so.. have you been surviving through all of the memes that me and alphys have been sending?”

“Somehow, I have. It’s beautiful.” Sans laughed, and made Gaster laugh as well. They were both silent as they walked alongside eachother, and Sans spoke.

“seriously, though. where do you think dogs come from?”

“Well, obviously, a male and female dog mate, and the female is pregnant and eventually gives birth to puppies.”

“don’t you mean a female doggo makes smol puppers?” Gaster snorted.

“Yeah.”

“but, like.. how did dogs even exist in the underground in the first place? did they chase us when the humans sealed us down here?”

“Maybe they just developed from microorganisms.”

“what if god was real, and our god was actually a dog. and it just.. makes more dogs. like there’s no mating process. it just makes them appear and sends them off to wreak havoc.”

“That seems unlikely. It would make a good plot for a story though.”

“and the god dog just like.. makes puppies and puts them in little bubbles and sends them off to people who are good and caring. and they’re small and white and extremely fluffy. one day you open the front door and you just see this really thick bubble with a little dog in it, you pop the bubble and take the dog inside and raise it like a child.” Gaster was smiling uncontrollably. 

“That is absolutely gorgeous though? I would love for that to happen. I’d probably cry.”

“and since your name is w.d. gaster, you could name the dog ‘white dog gaster’ or something.” After a few seconds of silence, they both laughed.

 

They didn’t realize that they were halfway through Hotland until they felt the heat hitting them. Gaster tried to think up of something to talk about.

“Have.. have you watched Mew Mew Kissy Cutie yet? Alphys was screaming at me through the Undernet for the past week, telling me to watch it, and I only just started.”

“no. i’ve been meaning to look into it, though.”

“Perhaps we could all get together and binge watch it?”

“that sounds like an excellent plan. and it sounds even more excellent coming from you.” Gaster grinned in victory. 

“We’ll have to make the time to do it one day!” There was another gap of silence. When they reached the CORE, Sans began to speak.

 

“i would really like to see the stars one day.”

“Me too, Sans. I’ve been dreaming of it ever since I was little..” He sighed in a dreamy manner, and when Sans heard it, he felt his soul flutter.

“we will, gaster. we will. i can feel it.” Gaster smiled at how hopeful Sans sounded. They went in the elevator, and made their way to New Home.

 

They arrived at the front of the cafe, five minutes early. Alphys hadn’t arrived yet, but she was indeed on her way. As she was walking along the path, she saw the two in the distance, and scurried forward. When she skidded to a halt in front of them, she was greeted with a smile from Sans and a wave from Gaster.

“I-I’m so sorry I’m late! I w-was watching more of M-Mew Mew again..”

“that’s alright. and you’re not late, we’re all actually early.” Alphys let out a sigh of relief. 

“A-alright, good.. sh-shall we go in?”

“Mhm.” Gaster nodded as he spoke, leading the two in. They all found a table relatively close to the door, and all took a seat. Sans and Alphys knew what they were going to get, so they decided to quietly talk to each other while Gaster was reading the menu. 

“Apparently, on the surface, th-there are cat cafes?”

“oh my god. when we make it to the surface, we HAVE to go there.”

“W-we should all just go on a t-trip to Japan!”

“wait. japan’s the country thing, right?”

“Y-yeah. It’s the only place on th-the surface world that I a-actually know about.”

“it sounds pretty nice. if the food is anything similar to or exactly like the food in this restaurant, i’m going there, and no one can stop me.” Sans smiled, actually considering going to Japan one day if the monsters made it on the surface. Alphys smiled in amusement.

“M-me too!! I h-have a friend that I m-met recently in Waterfall, and she says she’d l-love to go to Japan..”

“maybe we could drag everyone along. everyone goes to japan.” Alphys willingly nodded. Gaster looked up from the menu he was reading, putting it down.

“I don’t know very much about Japan, you two are going to have to teach me more about it.”

“definitely. maybe we could all go to the garbage dump together and find as many books and documentaries n whatnot on japan we can get, and look through them all together.”

“Y-yes!! That sounds like a-an excellent plan!”

“Hmmm, I like that idea. I’m in.” A few moments later, a waiter came over. They made their orders, and continued to talk.

 

 

“O-oh my god Sans. Y-y-you should totally tell doctor th-the thing you told me the other day.”

“no. no no no no. i don’t wanna sound sappy and as if i’m sucking up to him in any way.”

“Tell him.” Alphys had a cheeky grin on her face.

“no.”

“Do it.”

“no means no.”

“What are you two even on about?” Gaster was looking at them like a curious child. Alphys and Sans slowly looked up at him.

“Um.”

“n-nothing, i swear!”

“I don’t think I believe that, but okay.” Sans gave a death glare at Alphys.

“the embarrassing story of ‘teenage-sans-who-wouldn’t-get-over-his-famous-crush-and-was-really-obsessed-with-him’ is to be kept for another day.” Gaster was still completely to oblivious as to what they were talking about. Alphys looked disappointed.

“Fiiiine, i-if you say so, Sans. As long as you t-tell him that one day, I can die happy.”

“I really want to know what you two are talking about. If I have to wait, I-I’ll, uh, wait.”

“yes. please. thank you for being patient unlike a cheeky little bugger i know, gaster.”

“H-heeeey!!” Alphys pretended to look mocked. Sans and Gaster laughed.

“hey, lighten up, bucko! i’m just jokin’ with ya.” Alphys began to laugh, too. The waiter came back a few minutes later with what they had ordered.

 

The rest of the meet up had gone well. There were a few laughs, interesting conversation, and above all, they all had a good time. Alphys went back home, and Sans and Gaster walked to waterfall together.

 

 

“so, uhh.. do you have any more plans for the weekend?”

“No. You?”

“nah, nothing. i’ll probably just sit down, watch tv and eat popato chisps all day. or, i’ll nap the weekend away.” Gaster smiled in amusement.

“Maybe try doing something productive?”

“like what?”

“Hmm, I don’t know. Maybe refine a skill?”

“good idea. i could definitely brush up on learning some more science-related puns.” 

“Sans I swear to god--”

“prepare yourself. on monday, i will show absolutely no mercy.” 

“I don’t think I will be able to physically handle this.” They both laughed. Soon enough, they were standing outside Gaster’s home. 

 

“well, y’know.. it was really nice hanging out with you in a non-professional manner. we should all do this more often.” 

“Same with you, and, um.. I-I agree!” Gaster smiled softly. 

“aight, well.. i’ll see ya later! be ready for monday.”

“I’ll try and survive. See you later!” Sans snorted, waving as he walked off.

 

Sans was trying hard to keep praying. And what was he praying for? _Praying that the silly crush he had on Gaster when he was a teenager wouldn’t return._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have suggestions for what should happen in chapter five please please PLEASE comment them!!!! im bland on ideas right now lmfao


	5. here we are.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bodies arrive.  
> Alphys is in charge of choosing a candidate.  
> Sans and Gaster stumble onto something very, very interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT I CRANKED OUT ANOTHER CHAPTER IN SUCH SHORT TIME  
> HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE  
> its shorter than the rest, but its kind of a filler. i was very stuck with this chapter.
> 
> however  
> i have plans for chapters 6 and 7. lots of development regarding gaster's background when he was a kid :^)  
> spoilers: theres suffering
> 
> but yeah its gonna be L i t  
> chapter 6 will come out either tomorrow or on the weekend!!

The week had been relatively strange so far.  
Monday was laid back and filled with bad science puns. Gaster joined in with Sans, and Alphys tried hard to survive. So did the other workers.  
On Tuesday, everyone felt some kind of dread. No one knew what it was, but.. everyone felt somewhat nervous. No one could put their finger on as to why, but they simply felt a little worried.  
Wednesday was the day they were given a reason to feel dread; the bodies that the king had asked for came in. A variety of monsters had come in; ranging from a member of Snowdrake’s family to a group of dogs.

 

As prior to anything that would happen in this day, Gaster went ahead and wrote the next lab entry.

 

_ENTRY NUMBER 6: ASGORE asked everyone outside the city for monsters that had "fallen down." Their bodies came in today. They're still comatose... And soon, they'll all turn into dust. But what happens if I inject "determination" into them? If their SOULS persist after they perish, then... Freedom might be closer than we all thought._

 

The group of scientists assembled, and put together their game plan. Avalan and the others were sent to the CORE to make sure that everything was running as normal. The three of them took turns every hour or so to check on the fallen down monsters. Generally, in the meantime, not much was going on aside from seeing if any of the bodies turn into dust yet..

Except Alphys had something that caught Sans and Gaster’s attention.

 

“Alphys? What’s that you’re working on?”

“O-oh! It’s a body for someone that w-wants to become a superstar! His name i-is going to be Mettaton!” The body that she was working on resembled a cube in a way; it looked like it was supposed to have arms and a wheel it used to get around with. Gaster was amazed with how Alphys was able to install such small, intricate parts.

“I’m looking forward to seeing his finished body!”

“me too. it looks pretty cool so far!”

“Aww, thanks, guys!” 

“no worries. hey, gaster, there’s something i was thinking of the other day that i want to talk about with you. can we?”

“Sure! Alphys, we’ll, um.. l-leave you to work on Mettaton’s body in peace.” She nodded, still obviously trying to concentrate. Sans and Gaster went to the upper level of the lab, sitting in the office together.

 

“okay, sooo.. i was thinking about this whole determination thing, and something got me thinking. determination is the power to change fate, right?”

“In a way, yes.”

“aight, so. i was thinking; what would actually happen if something with the power of determination decided to go back and change fate. how do they actually do it? what happens to the world when it happens? how many different possibilities and routes could one take? what different consequences could possibly occur? i was just thinking about things like that, y’know.” Gaster’s eyes lit up, and he quietly gasped.

“We HAVE to look into that! This seems very, very interesting. But.. what would we do with the determination experiments?”

“maybe we can put alphys in charge of getting the vessel and conducting most of the practical parts of it. we can look at the theoretical parts, such as the whole changing fate idea.”

“Now THIS is the kind of thing I’ve been wanting to look into. We’ll negotiate this with Alphys during out lunch break--”

“which is actually in five minutes.” Sans replied, looking at his watch.

“Good timing! Shall we go back and ask now? Or..”

“yeah, why not.”

 

The three of them negotiated their options, and made a decision.  
Alphys was indeed put in charge of finding a vessel to conduct the determination experiments on, and Sans and Gaster went off to look into the properties of determination, and what it was actually capable of doing.  
It took a little bit of debating, reluctance and considering what they had knowledge of and what they didn’t, but they settled on a particular plan.

 

While Gaster and Sans were going on about the theoretical side of the whole determination thing, Alphys set out to search for a vessel. She traveled out to the CORE, then through new home, and to Asgore’s castle.  
As she was walking along, she received a text from one of her friends. The moment she got it, she replied to it.  
The text read, ‘HEY ALPHYS!!!! How are ya, punk?’ Alphys replied with ‘I’m ok, going to the kings castle for some experiment thing im doing :)  
The conversation continued on with a similar caliber; her friend asking her what something was or how it worked, and Alphys explaining it. She seemed intrigued.

Once Alphys reached the castle, she made her way to the garden. Asgore wasn’t there, much to her surprise. This gave her a chance to look around, and consider her options for a vessel.  
She wondered; _what if I just inject the determination into the monsters, and let them do their thing from there on?_ and _or should I use the determination and a soul from one of the monsters, and have a vessel to host it?_  
Her mind was buzzing with questions. This would take a while to pick a vessel.

Alphys had a lot of options for what she could use. At the moment, she was settling on using one of the golden flowers from Asgore’s garden. She assumed that it may be a relatively pleasant surprise for Asgore, considering himself and his family’s past connection with the flower. She still wanted to consider her other options, so she decided to leave the whole vessel-picking process for another day, when she had a clearer intent on what she wanted to do.

She knew that Sans and Gaster were busy working on determination thing they insisted on doing, so in the meantime, she decided to meet up with her friend at the garbage dump in Waterfall, Undyne.

 

 

Gaster and Sans were beginning to dig deep into this whole idea of determination changing fate. After hours of trying to experiment with what could happen and making all different kinds of guesses, they ended up discovering that determination had the power to _save_ and _reset_. Obviously not knowing much at all about these powers, they decided to go deeper.

“okay. so, we know that determination can change fate, but it can save and reset. what could that mean? what effect does it have?”

“I don’t know, but.. I have an idea on the reset concept. I could be wrong, but, um.. here it goes.”

“i’m listening.”

“What if when one ‘saves’, they kind of.. have a checkpoint? If they were determined, and were killed, they could respawn at a checkpoint. And if they reset, they reset a world and end up at the checkpoint they began at. I’m not sure if that’s correct or makes sense at all.”

“that sounds pretty intriguing to me. we should see if we can find this out somehow.”

“But us, as monsters, can’t handle determination for a fact thus far.”

“yeah, true.. we should see if we can emulate determination somehow in a smaller form that doesn’t impact our world.” At the mention of not affecting their normal world, Gaster came up with another idea.

“Sans! What if through the power of determination, the whole reset thing starts a new timeline? And the power of determination restricts our lives to a timeline?” Sans’s eyes lit up.

“what if there is more than one timeline? like, what if there’s actually 99 other versions of us? so there’s 100 different timelines of the same universe happening at once?”

“There’s only one way to find out.”

“some interdimensional time machine that you read about in those sci-fi books.” 

 

Sans and Gaster looked at eachother excitedly. This field of research was indeed going to be very, very interesting.  
And trying to put together some time machine was going to take a lot of effort and a lot of power.  
But it would be worth it... right?

 

 

 

Early the next morning, Alphys arrived in the lab after picking a candidate for the experiment.  
She made her way to one of the screens, and entered the next entry.

_ENTRY NUMBER 8: I've chosen a candidate. I haven't told ASGORE yet, because I want to surprise him with it... In the center of his garden, there's something special. The first golden flower, that grew before all the others. The flower from the outside world. It appeared just before the queen left. I wonder... What happens when something without a SOUL gains the will to live?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as you can tell my chapter updates are very irregular
> 
> if you have ideas on what i should have happen in future chapters, please please PLEASE give me suggestions!! im not very good when it comes to coming up with plots lmao  
> i need some ideas for chapters 8-10. 11 or 12 something good will happen  
> i have plans for later on chapters but like i need filler ideas that keep the chapters long :0


	6. shit slowly goes downhill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The experiments aren't going as planned.  
> Gaster is getting back into his habit of staying up late at the lab, unaware of the consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now H E R E is where it begins to get good
> 
> shoutout @ my school friend paige for egging me on to get this chapter done tonight :0

The three had been working hard on the determination projects for about two weeks now. To Alphys’s dismay, the monsters still haven’t turned into dust, and she was trying to inject determination into the candidate she chose. Sans and Gaster, on the other end, have almost finished making a machine that allows them to emulate determination in another timeline. They wouldn’t have gotten this far if it weren’t for Gaster working extremely hard. Sans was getting a little worried; he felt as if Gaster was working himself _too_ hard. His boss had been staying in until ridiculous times at night, ranging from 11PM to 2:30AM. He was basically living on coffee, energy drinks, potato chisps and an extremely small amount of sleep. Sans was getting very worried when they entered the third week. It was to the point where Gaster was insisting that he went in on the weekend and worked on it then.

 

On the Monday after that, they were all in the lab and doing work as normal. Mettaton recently made it big, and nothing had happened with the fallen down monsters. The experiment on the flower had been a failure, and things were slowly crumbling apart.  
Gaster was slowly losing himself among the coffee and the late nights.  
Sans was a little worried and concerned. No, he was very worried and concerned.

 

“hey, gaster. how are you.. feeling?” Sans asked. He took a mental note to ask how his boss was feeling every hour or two. He noticed that Gaster’s hands were violently trembling and that he stuttered a little more.

“I-I’m doing okay! Y-yeah!” He certainly didn’t look all that okay, considering that he also had dark, heavy bags under his eyes. 

“okay, um.. i dunno, but i feel as if you’re pushing yourself a bit too hard. you look tired.”

“Me? T-t-tired? Noooo.” 

“you sound pretty tired, too. how much sleep did you get last night?”

“It doesn’t matteeerrr.” 

“uh. it kinda does. dead-tired scientists in labs are dangerous.”

“N-nonsense!”

“says the one who told me about safety precautions in the lab. well, i suppose i’ll see how you go until our lunch break.” Gaster groaned, but ended up coming to terms with it.

“Aaaalright. I should still be doing a lot of work, though.. We HAVE to get this done.” 

“ok. if you insist.” Sans replied. He then asked Gaster what to do next regarding the machine, and they continued on. It was almost complete; the most that they had to do was finish off some of the wiring and test out a system they had installed in the machine. This ‘system’ they installed was almost some kind of co-ordinate number system, where someone would enter a number, and if entered correctly, a portal to another world would appear, and they could go through it. The portal was always open until someone else closed it, which made it easy for someone to go in and get out.

 

It seemed pretty impossible, but after heaps of hard work and dedication (which consisted mostly of Sans and Gaster staying up relatively late in the lab together), they managed to put it together. If they were able to go through and emulate the determination, they knew that freedom would be closer than everyone else thought. However, they had failed to realize that they wouldn’t even need the power of determination if they had this machine; they could simply put in the value that lead them somewhere on the surface. They were too deep and busy to even think of the possibility that they could get to the surface.  
Even if they thought about it, they would have to consider what would happen if they got to the surface; possibilities such as the humans immediately attacking and killing off the remainder of monsterkind. Regardless of whatever had happened so far, no one had actually considered trying to reach the surface using the machine yet.

 

 

“i have a question. with the value that someone types in... what should it be called? co-ordinates? universe number? or...”

“Hmmm.. Howabout ‘functional universe number’?”

“i like the sound of that. its acronym could be FUN. the FUN, or FUN value.”

“That sounds really nice..” Gaster sounded particularly exhausted at this very moment. Sans wanted to ask him if he wanted to rest, but decided not to yet.

“let’s call it that, then.” Sans simply responded, writing down ‘FUN or FUN value’ on the page that was filled with relatively neatly-written notes of a similar kind. What went past Gaster’s head was how ridiculously neat Sans’s handwriting was. Although it may be a little shaky, small or always lower case, it was incredibly easy to read, and wasn’t just some kind of ‘chicken scratch’ on the page. 

 

The time frame between the start of the work day and the lunch break was incredibly slow. Sans and Gaster were under the impression that everything was moving along perfectly, however.. they encountered an error in their calculations. They try to solve it, but the solution only ended up in more errors. It was all just a continuous cycle of finding a problem, patching it up but then only making more problems. The two were clearly getting frustrated, and decided to stop half an hour before the lunch break.

 

Gaster looked even _worse_ after trying to solve any issues that occurred with the machine. He was resting his head on his arms across the table, falling asleep. Sans turned around to face him, and spoke.

“gaster. psst, gaster. wake up.”

“Huh-- whaaaaat..? Let me sleeeeep..”

“not in the lab. look, gaster.. you seem really, really tired. maybe if you go home, get some rest and have the both of us take a break on working on this machine, we could come back to it next week and iron out any problems that happened with it.” Gaster looked at Sans in dismay.

“N-no, Sans! We have to k-k-keep going... the king wants us to..”

“i’m pretty sure king asgore would rather you come into work at your best rather than running on ninety percent coffee, ten percent willpower and zero percent sleep.”

“B-but..”

“as soon as the day is over, i’m taking you to your place. i’m not letting you stay here for the rest of the evening; you’re only going to get worse as the day progresses.”

“F-fiiine..”

“thank you.” Sans felt as if a dread has been lifted from his shoulders. He still felt the weight of making sure that Gaster was alright, but he was relieved over the fact that Gaster was actually going to go home and get some good rest tonight.

 

 

The rest of the day had gone by a little faster than the morning, but it was still slow. Gaster had taken it easy, and Sans had been keeping an extremely close eye on his boss. He noticed that Gaster stuttered a lot more when he spoke, maybe even more so than Alphys normally does. Sans also noticed that Gaster began to do things such as fidget with the pen or just stare off into the distance.

Around half an hour before the day ended, Sans decided to go and check on Alphys. She was in the lower lab, keeping a close eye on the vessel and the monsters that had yet to turn into dust.

 

“hey, alphys. how’s this going?”

“O-oh, um.. yeah, it’s o-okay!” She looked a little nervous.

“are you sure?”

“M-mhm!”

“alright. please, don’t hesitate to give me a call if you need any help. i’m not an expert, but i can help. by the way, can you do me a favor?”

“O-okay!”

“so, gaster has been coping pretty badly with today. he’s been dozing off, saying he refuses to sleep and his performance is dropping. he hasn’t slept for days, and i’m worried. if you get any texts or anything at all from him, please let me know. i want to make sure he’s okay.”

“Oh, I-I’ll definitely do that! Yeah.”

“thanks a lot, alph. and make sure that you take care of yourself too, ok? because i care about you all.” Sans gave Alphys a soft smile.

“I-I’ll, ahh.. I’ll try!”

“alright. if i don’t see you again today, i’ll probably see you tomorrow.”

“Okay, see ya!” Sans did a mock salute before walking out of the door. Alphys smiled in amusement, watching as her friend left the room.

 

Sans went back up to the upper lab, and saw Gaster asleep on the desk. He laughed, and made his way over, gently prodding Gaster’s shoulder.

“gaster. wake up.” He jolted awake, looking around frantically. Once his eyes settled on Sans, he sighed in relief.

“Oh, th-thank goodness i-i-it’s just you.” Gaster nervously smiled. Sans sighed.

“i think you should go home now. it wouldn’t hurt leaving twenty minutes early.”

“B-b-but the machine! And the errors and things!”

“we can come back to those tomorrow or next week. now c’mon, let’s get you home.” Gaster was extremely reluctant to get up and leave, but he eventually did so after enough persuasion from Sans. They both walked out of the lab, with Sans keeping a careful eye on him.

 

 

When they were both outside, Gaster inhaled and exhaled deeply. He hadn’t breathed the outside air for a few days.

“does this feel a little more relieving, gaster?”

“Y-yeah..” Sans smiled, making sure that he didn’t stumble and fall or trip over something on the ground. Not much conversation was initiated between the two at all, as Gaster was battling to stay awake and Sans was helping Gaster.

 

They were both at Gaster’s place twenty minutes later. The walk took quite a while, considering the situation they were both in. Before Gaster went inside, Sans looked up at him and spoke.

“okay, i want you to sit down, relax and get some rest. i don’t want you to overwork yourself for the next day or two. i want you to take it easy, and not be too hard on yourself. i know it’s going to be hard, but at least try, ok?”

“O-okay..”

“alright. i’ll let you go off now, i’ll see you tomorrow morning. rest well, gaster.” Sans’s tone wasn’t harsh or cold; but it was soothing and soft, as he was attempting to not come off as forceful or demanding. Gaster nodded, and replied.

“I’ll try.. okay, I’ll see you later, Sans.” They both dismissively nodded at eachother, and Sans walked off. Gaster opened the door, and went inside.

 

Gaster sat down on his couch. He didn’t like this. He tried hard to sit back in the couch and relax, but.. he simply couldn’t, no matter how hard he tried.  
He even tried to read a book, but it had no effect. He attempted to lay down on his bed and have a nap, but he got nothing out of it. Gaster then proceeded to go on the Undernet; he just couldn’t get rid of the uptight, tense feeling he had in his body.

His final resort was to sit down with something to eat and drink. He tried to make himself some toast, but ended up burning it. And he struggled to keep a steady hand as he tried to pour the drink.

He couldn’t hold back anymore.  
After two hours of trying to lay back and relax, he put on his lab coat, put his keys in his pocket and went out the door. He _had_ to go back to the lab, he’d keep telling himself.  
And he put that thought to action.

Sans was jolted awake by the sound of his phone giving a notification. He groggily picked it up, wondering why he was receiving a text at the ungodly time of 1:36AM. What wasn’t to his surprise was that it came from Alphys. However, what it said caught his attention..

_sans please come to the lab RIGHT NOW_  
i have never seen ANYONE have a nervous breakdown as intense as this,, please get over here im really worried,,,  
ask me questions later. gaster needs some tlc asap and he wont let me do anything 

 

The white pupils in his eyes shrunk.  
He grabbed the nearest jacket, put on his slippers and made his way out of the house in an instant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A H A AA A A A A A  
> CLIFFHANGER
> 
> I'll get chapter 7 done on the weekend i promise
> 
>  
> 
> also around chapter 8 or 9 onwards is when its gonna get R e a l l y G a y ( t m ) so keep an eye out
> 
> oh and if you didnt know, tlc stands for tender loving care


	7. breaking point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster breaks down.  
> The next day, more things unfold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "AND WHAT, GASTER IS JUST SUPPOSED TO WAIT IN DEPRESSION WHILE YOU FIND TIME TO WRITE???"  
> \- Paige screaming at me on Tumblr this morning, egging me on to do chapter 7. She is truly one of the biggest sources of motivation for me when it comes to this fanfic
> 
>  
> 
> PAIGE YOU BETTER LOG IN ONTO YOUR AO3 ACCOUNT  
> I CRANKED OUT OVER 3,000 WORDS IN THIS ONE
> 
>  
> 
> Also, just a few warnings:  
> > implied past parent/child abuse  
> > it gets G a y e r
> 
> i really could have split the chapter in half but N o

Sans took no time to get to the lab. He had run down to where the riverperson stays, took the shortcut to Hotland and went inside. He saw Alphys in the lab, nervously smiling and reluctantly waving.

“H-hey, Sans.. Did you g-get my text?”

“wouldn’t be here if i didn’t receive it.”

“Oh, thank g-goodness! Um.. okay, so. I t-tried talking to him, but he wouldn’t listen to me.. I was thinking that m-maybe, ahh.. he’d listen to you?”

“maybe. i dunno. where is he?”

“H-he’s cornered himself up somewhere i-in his office.”

“okay. i’ll go in and see what’s up.” 

“G-good luck!” Sans went up to the door that was labeled with his boss’s name on it, and knocked. No response, but just the faint sound of someone hyperventilating. He turned the door handle, and much to his relief, it was unlocked. He slowly stuck his head in, finally setting his eyes on Gaster. Worry pierced his soul when he indeed saw Gaster sitting in the corner of his office, sitting against the wall and curling himself up a little, trying to hide his face. Sans slowly walked closer, partially closing the door behind him.

“g-gaster? are you okay?” Sans kept reminding himself; _take it slow. take it slow. don’t startle him too much._ Gaster flinched when he heard Sans’s voice, and looked up. Sans’s pupils shrunk a little smaller, and he slowly got closer to Gaster. He never thought he’d see Gaster cornered up in his lab like this, tears running down his face and being in such a panic.

He got down on his knee in front of Gaster when he was only two feet or so away. He felt his soul sink when he heard what Gaster said.

“P-p-please don’t hurt me, I know I messed it all up! I didn’t t-t-try hard enough I didn’t do enough I-- I’m s-sorry! Please don’t hurt me!” He was speaking at a fast rate. Sans listened carefully, and replied quietly.

“hey. i’m gonna put my hand on your shoulder, ok?” He moved closer to Gaster, sitting next to him and ever so slowly and gently placing his hand on Gaster’s shoulder. He flinched violently at the touch, but he ended up just staying there, allowing Sans to keep his hand there. 

“take your time. i won’t hurt you. you can tell me all about it later if you want.” Gaster was still crying, but he seemed to calm down a little, much to Sans’s relief. 

“is it ok for me to hug you?” He didn’t get a verbal response, but Gaster hugged him, his face in Sans’s shoulder. Sans wrapped his arms around Gaster, rubbing his back.

“shhhh. it’s ok. no one’s going to hurt you.” Sans continued to whisper small things along the lines of reassuring Gaster that no one would hurt him and that he tried his hardest. Gaster stopped crying a few minutes later, not wanting to let go just yet. Sans was willing to comply. He just wanted to make sure that Gaster was okay in the end.  
A few moments later, Gaster pulled away, wiping the tears off his face. Sans kept his hand on his boss’s shoulder.

“feeling better?”

“A-- A bit.” 

“that’s good. we should get you home for the night, it’s really late.”

“Y-yeah..” Gaster sniffed. Sans got up first, and held his hand out, helping the taller monster get up. Sans noticed that Gaster’s hands were still trembling, but judging from the look on his face, he seemed to feel a bit better. 

“hey, alph, i’m taking him home. thank you for texting me.”

“N-no worries! Stay safe, guys!” Sans nodded dismissively, leading Gaster out. 

“shall we take the riverperson? it’s quicker.”

“Y-yes please..” 

“okay.”

 

 

When they arrived at Gaster’s place, Sans spoke to him.

“do you want to tell me about it now? or no?”

“N-not now.. maybe tomorrow. I’ve b-been hiding it for too long.”

“okay. that’s fine by me. take as much time as ya need.” He looked away for a moment, and then looked back up.

“look, i’m a guy who never really makes promises, but.. i promise i’ll always be here for you to fall back on if you need any support, ok?”

“O-okay. Thank you, Sans. I-it means a lot to me..” Sans placed his hand on Gaster’s arm, and smiled.

“you’re welcome. anyway, uh.. i should be heading home now. please try and get some sleep, take care, and don’t be too hard on yourself, because someone really cares about you.”

“I’ll try to.. and, um.. thank you for being there for me.”

“it’s okay. good night, gaster. text me in the morning.”

“Good night, Sans.” Sans took his hand off Gaster’s arm, and headed off. He was considering telling Gaster to not come in the next day, but he was worried Asgore wouldn’t let them get the day off. If Gaster got the day off, Sans would, too. 

 

Gaster was laying in his bed, trying to get to sleep. This was going to be difficult. He couldn’t help but keep thinking of the events that had happened in the past; the way _they_ reacted when he made a little mistake or didn’t do as told. The way that they completely lost their temper and hurt him when he told them a particular thing about himself. He hated thinking about it all, but his mind wouldn’t rest.  
But, he felt a warmth that ever so slowly got warmer and deeper within his soul. Gaster was over the moon knowing that someone was there for him. A good friendship was blooming between him and Alphys, but Sans was growing more on him, particularly considering how much time they had spent together in the past few weeks, and more weeks to come.  
However, Sans was right. He needed to take it easy and rest, and not let the expectations and standards from the past get to him.

That small amount of warmth and knowing that Sans would be there for him lulled him to sleep.

 

 

Sans got in bed as soon as he got home. He took his jacket and slippers off, and laid down, looking up at the ceiling. He was praying to the stars that Gaster would be okay. He was thankful that Gaster allowed him to give him any comfort and support that he wanted to give.  
However, to his dismay..  
The silly crush that he had on Gaster when he was a teenager was indeed coming back. He knew that Gaster would be out of his league, and definitely already taken. Sans knew it would be too soon to ask him out or any of that carry-on, anyway. He decided to wait for a few more months before considering his options.

 _dear boy golly, this is gonna be fun._ Sans thought sarcastically to himself.

 

 

The next day, Sans woke up when his alarm went off. He groaned, turning it off and tiredly rubbing his eyes. He could really use a coffee this morning. He got up, stretched, put on his slippers and walked out. 

“good mornin’, bro.”

“GOOD MORNING, SANS! I NOTICED YOU LEFT THE HOUSE SOME TIME LAST NIGHT. WHAT HAPPENED?”

“oh, um.. someone needed a bit of support.”

“OH? THAT’S A STRANGE REASON, BUT YOU DID SOMETHING GOOD, SO THAT’S OKAY!” 

“yeah.” Sans made his way to the kitchen, getting out a bowl, the milk, a spoon and the box of cereal. As he was pouring the cereal into the bowl, he spoke.

“so, how’s school for ya?”

“OH, IT’S A LITTLE STRESSFUL.. I’M STAYING ON TOP OF ALL OF MY WORK, THOUGH!”

“that’s good.” Sans put the box down when he was done.

“SO, HOW’S WORK?”

“o-oh, um..” He blushed a little, and mentally kicked himself for doing so.

“yeah, it’s great! me and my boss are working on something together. he’s a really cool guy.. papyrus, please stop giving me that look.” Sans furrowed his eyebrows at Papyrus. His brother was giving him the _I’m-going-to-tease-the-HELL-out-of-you-because-you-obviously-have-a-crush_ look.

“... YOU’RE CRUSHING ON DR. GASTER AGAIN, AREN’T YOU?”

“n-no?? what made you think that?”

“IT’S OBVIOUS. NYEH HEH HEH!!”

“anyway, um, speaking of gaster! i have to text him soon because he had a pretty full on breakdown last night, and i wanna make sure he’s ok. and papyrus, i’m serious. you’re really embarrassing me down to the _bone_ with that look you’re going to give me.”

“OH MY GOD SANS!! O-OKAY. IF I STOP, WILL YOU STOP TELLING ME YOUR STUPID PUNS?”

“i dunno. i honestly don’t have my _ion_ the idea.”

“PLEASE DON’T TELL ME DR. GASTER LIKES THOSE SCIENCE ONES.”

“yeah he does.”

“I.. DON’T KNOW HOW TO COPE WITH THIS??” Sans chuckled, pouring the milk into the cereal and sitting down, eating it. He heard his phone send him a notification, and had a look.

“speak of the devil.” Sans mumbled, reading the text that Gaster sent him. 

_hey, sans. im feeling a little bit more better now. Still pretty bad but its not as full on_

_hey, g. i’m glad you’re feeling better! did you sleep?_

_Only got a few hours of it_

_oh damn. hey, at least you slept. maybe don’t come in to work today?_

_Ohmygod saNS NO i HAVE to go to work_

_i’m pretty sure asgore will let you get today off if you’ve been running on 0 sleep and recently had a breakdown_

_Actually yeah youre right ill ask him. i dont want to but its worth a shot considering that you suggested the idea of me not going too hard on myself_

_yeah. i’ll see if i can get it off, too. i can get one of the others to fill in for us today, i told two of em about our machine the other day so they can fill in for us_

_I want you to go to work but i mean . okay. if you insist_

_i can come over if you want and we can chill together_

_maybe. I’ll text you later_

_okay. let me know what happens._

_will do_

 

 

The two indeed ended up taking the day off. Asgore was more than willing to let Gaster stay home, as he knew Gaster well regarding his habits of living on coffee and overworking. He was also willing to give Sans a day off, his soul warming up over the fact that Gaster’s new assistant cared about him so much.

A few hours later, Sans decided to give Gaster a call. He answered.

“hey, gaster. how are you?”

“Could be better, but I’m o-okay-ish. You?”

“thankful that you’re slowly feeling better and better.” Gaster smiled.

“You’re so kind, Sans. Do you have any plans for today, considering that you aren’t going to work along with me?”

“i’m thinking about coming to your place, or having you come to mine if you’re willing to.”

“I would actually really like to come to your house. This place gives me n-nasty thoughts sometimes..”

“alright. my brother doesn’t come back from school until four thirty. do you wanna come over in an hour or so?”

“I- um.. oh, how do I say this without being awkward..” Sans smiled in amusement.

“you can say it!”

“I’d like to come over as soon as possible, actually.. I had a really bad dream last night and just being stuck here reminds me too much of it.”

“of course. come over whenever.”

“Alright. Where do you live?”

“house in snowdin. has two letterboxes, has an upstairs area.”

“Ohh, that one! I’ve walked past it a few times. One of the boxes is stuffed with more mail than the other, right?”

“yep.” 

“Okay, I-I’ll be there soon!”

“ok. be safe. i’ll see ya shortly.”

“Bye!” Gaster hung up. He took in a deep breath, and sighed in relief. He was extremely thankful over how willing Sans was.

 

Ten minutes later, Gaster approached the front door, knocking.

“coming!” Sans yelled from upstairs, rushing out of his room and down to open the front door. He smiled when he saw Gaster, and kept the door open for him, moving out of the way.

“good morning, gaster. come in!”

“Th-thank you, Sans.” He walked in, and Sans closed the door behind him. Gaster looked around in awe.

“Your home is beautiful.. It feels a lot more warm and cozy than my house.”

“aww, thanks. feel free to look around!” Gaster nodded, doing so. He looked around, taking in every small detail; from the painting of the bone on the wall to the pet rock covered in glitter. A few minutes later, he came back over to Sans.

“done looking around?”

“Yeah.”

“alright. do ya want me to show you my room? it’s pretty messy, but eh. whatever.”

“O-okay!” Sans nodded, leading him upstairs and opening the door. They both went in, and Gaster laughed over how messy and disorganized it was. There was a slowly growing sock pile, Sans’s bed was poorly made; it was indeed messy.

“You weren’t wrong!”

“i know.” Sans snorted in amusement.

“There’s something really odd about this room, though.. Even though it’s messy, it.. it feels like home. It feels more home-y than my bedroom. A lot more home-y, actually.”

“heh, i’m glad you like it. feel free to take a seat on my bed or anything, if you want.” He willingly did so, with Sans sitting next to him. 

“Your bed is pretty comfortable.”

“really? i don’t find it that comfy.”

“It’s more comfortable than mine. Feels softer and squishier.” Sans grinned.

“soft, squishy and warm like mashed potatoes.”

“Indeed!” They both laughed.

 

“so, you said you had a bad dream?”

“Y-yeah. It’s kind of, um... connected to stuff in the past.”

“oh, okay.”

“I’ve been meaning to get it all off my chest to someone, but.. I haven’t been able to. Asgore is probably the one monster I’m closest to, with you coming in pretty close at second. I’ve been meaning to tell him, but.. I don’t w-want to burden him, especially with how the queen left.”

“you can always tell me. i won’t see you as a burden.”

“Are you sure?”

“absolutely.” Gaster smiled shyly at how sincere Sans looked and sounded.

“O-okay. I d-don’t think I’ll have the confidence to tell you every single bit, but.. I-I’ll try and get a bit of it off.” 

“okay. i’m listening.” Sans turned around to face Gaster, crossing his legs on the bed. Gaster took his shoes off and did the same.

“Okay, so.. wh-where do I begin.. Alright. When I was in school, I.. wasn’t in the best state of mind. Life was horrible.” Sans slowly nodded.

“I was the smartest kid in my year. Straight A’s. I studied hard and impressed all of my teachers time and time again. Thing is... my parents were forcing me to study. They were EXTREMELY strict.” He looked down.

“They were really horrible, too. If I didn’t study as long as they wanted me to, they would l-lose it at me. I’ve been abused so many times f-for not working hard enough..” Sans noticed that Gaster was sounding a little more upset. 

“So, um.. that’s kind of why I b-broke down last night. I felt as if I w-wasn’t working hard enough, and that I was going to, um.. get abused for it.”

“us? abuse you for not working hard enough? never. i would never do that to you. asgore wouldn’t, either.”

“I know, and.. I-I’m really grateful for that. But.. I still feel obliged to o-overwork myself..” Sans placed his hand on Gaster’s arm gently, and spoke.

“you don’t need to. you’re trying your hardest, and i’m so proud of you for trying. but you gotta take breaks every now and then. taking breaks every now and again _will_ help you achieve your full potential.” Gaster smiled, trying not to topple over with emotions again.

“I’ve haven’t felt this valid in a long, long time..” Sans smiled.

“you’re always valid.” Gaster shyly laughed, looking up at Sans.

“You’re too kind.”

“shhhh. you deserve the best.” Gaster looked back down.

“Aww, stop it!”

“no.”

“Yes.”

“never.” They both laughed.

“A-anyway, um.. There’s something else th-they did to me, and.. it really hit me hard..”

“oh? do you want to tell me?”

“I-I don’t know. It’s a LOT more personal than the, uh.. abusing me when I did something wrong thing.”

“i won’t judge you. if you want to tell me, please, feel free to.”

“Well, um.. o-okay. It’s actually b-been bothering me for a really long time...” 

“i’m still listening.”

“O-okay, um.. So, my parents were really strict, right? They h-had even tried to plan my future for me.. And, you know, th-that’s not cool if they’re forcing you into something.”

“no, it’s not.”

“Yeah, so.. Th-they wanted me to get married, have a wife, kids, a high-paying job, and.. I o-only have one out of those three things. A high-paying job that I enjoy.” Sans felt his soul jump. Gaster didn’t have a wife _or_ kids? He was extremely surprised.

“oh, really? continue on.”

“So, erm.. I was in my junior year, I think. I.. ugh, I r-really don’t know how to put this..” 

“i don’t mind how you say it.”

“Let’s say I was in a ph-phase of.. s-self discovery I guess?” Sans had no idea what Gaster was going to say.

“okay..?”

“Yeah, and, well.. O-okay, this is going to be really hard.. I r-really want to tell you, but.. I’m k-kind of worried.” Sans placed his hand on Gaster’s arm again.

“you can tell me if you want to.”

“Th-thank you, Sans. Well.. one day, I k-kind of realized something. So, m-my parents were aiming to get me to h-have a wife and all, right?”

“yeah?”

“I.. I kind of r-ruined that possibility one day a-after school.”

“huh? how so?” Gaster took in a deep breath, and sighed.

“This might come off r-really strange to you, but..” Sans was still listening, his hand still on Gaster’s arm.

“I wouldn’t want to be involved with a woman romantically or s-sexually. B-basically, I told my parents that I’m homosexual.” Sans was _not_ expecting that. He was under the impression that Gaster had a wife, kids, family and a big, beautiful home. He was trying hard to keep himself from beaming too much about it, as he didn’t want his crush on Gaster to become obvious.

“A-and, well.. I had n-never seen them so mad at me.. That n-night was the reason why I, um.. h-have these.. these scars on m-my face..” Sans’s pupils shrank.

“they abused you because you’d rather date a guy than a chick. if i could find them and if they’re still around, i would kick their ass so. god. damn. hard. gaster, i am so proud of you for having the confidence to tell me this. it’s okay to be gay.” Gaster’s hands began to tremble, and he looked up at Sans. He was smiling and tearing up.

“Y-you’re so.. accepting of me.. I-I don’t understand?”

“you don’t have to understand. thank you for being so confident.” Without warning, Gaster hugged Sans. 

“I-I’ve had all of this b-bottled up for so long...” Sans rubbed Gaster’s back.

“i know.” A few moments later, Gaster pulled away from him.

“And, u-um.. that’s it. Thank you so much f-for listening, Sans..”

“you are absolutely welcome. do you wanna have something to eat? we can go out or have something from here.”

“I’m not fussed.”

“let’s go to grillby’s.”

“Oh! I’ve been meaning to go there for a while now!”

“let’s do it.” They both smiled. Gaster put his shoes back on, and they both went off.

 

 

 

Gaster went back to his place early that evening.  
It was just like any other normal night. Sans laid in bed, looking at the ceiling, thinking to himself.

 

_gaster and i have only known each other for almost two months, and.. it’s almost like we love each other. heh, us monsters are weird._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote of the day:
> 
> "it's okay to be gay."  
> \- sans
> 
>  
> 
> Also i sneakily stole one of asriel's lines from the true pacifist ending at the end of this chapter


	8. its slowly gettin gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Gaster decide to chill together after a few rough weeks at work.  
> Someone's feelings start to get more intense for the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys.  
> im so, so sorry for not updating for nearly a month. i lost motivation fanfiction-writing wise and school recently came back lmao  
> this chapter has been a pretty big filler wall for me to climb over, i promise chapters 9 and 10 are gonna be GOOD
> 
> enjoy.  
> this chapter was a little rushed but ah well.

It had been another two weeks since Gaster had the breakdown. Everything had been going by relatively smoothly. The only thing that was wrong was that the monsters weren’t having any kind of reaction at all to the determination being injected into them.  
Sans, Gaster and the rest of the team have been working on trying to fix any mistakes and getting the machine to work in the meantime. 

It was any typical Saturday afternoon, and Sans had a plan. He was spending the afternoon and evening with Gaster, just doing anything that came to mind with his friend. He had to do something to pull Gaster away from his work, since he was insisting that he should stay on the weekends to work on this “time-machine-universe-travelling” thing. That was a thing about Gaster that always worried Sans; despite the amount of progress done on a particular project, Gaster kept on insisting that he should stay back and continue working on it. 

 

The two had spent a bit of time at Sans’s place for about an hour or so now, just relaxing and talking about any non-upsetting topics that didn’t regard the project they were working on. Gaster seemed just a bit more reclusive than normal, and seemed to be a little more shy when speaking to him for some reason. Sans picked up on this a few days earlier at work, and had a few guesses as to why in his sleeve. He ended up discarding those reasons, as he had a feeling that they wouldn’t have initially been possible with a man as _so highly regarded and adored_ as Gaster. Regardless of how Gaster’s behavior pattern has changed a little, Sans was still patient with him, honestly not minding how his friend was acting a little more shy.   
Another thing that Sans managed to pick up on was that Gaster was apologizing more often, and it came up more and more as each day of the week came and went. But as normal, Sans was patient. 

 

“Sans, have you been checking out the.. uh.. g-garbage dump lately? It’s not the m-most pleasant place to be, but.. there are certainly some good bits and bobs you can f-find there!”   
The white lights in Sans’s eyes lit up a little more.

“i have, actually. there’s some pretty neat things i found; i managed to find this device you play games on. i managed to get it to work, and there are a few games for it that i found, too. the garbage dump isn’t always filled with garbage, y’know.”

“D-do.. do you have them now?”

“mhm.” Gaster looked pretty excited.

“C-can we play on it? I-I’ve been wanting to play one of those console thingamabobs that Alphys has told me about and like honestly I’ve never thought about the possibility of having one here underground a-and I would love to play it and.. and.. u-um.. s-sorry, I’m rambling..”

“no need to apologize, g. of course we can play on it! i just need to plug it into the tv. and i can show you how to do it, too.” Gaster nodded, willing to learn about this new piece of human technology they have found in the depths of the garbage dump.

 

“okay, sooo.. you put the plug in here, this gets the power initially going through the console, then.. umm.. i’m pretty sure this goes into the tv?” Gaster was watching like an excited puppy. After Sans plugged all of the cords and wires in, he got one of the remotes, passed it to Gaster, then got the other one for himself. The skeleton monster turned the console on, changed the settings on the TV and watched in delight as the menu came to life.  
Sans was pretty sure that he hadn’t seen Gaster this amazed in a long time. Not even a breakthrough in their project got a reaction like this!  
Gaster was gasping, wide eyed.

“Oh my god.. this is amazing! Ohmygod! OhmyGOD!” His hands were trembling violently.

“What games do you have what games do you have what games do you ha-”

“i have this racing one. you pick a character, a vehicle, and you play a certain number of races on different circuits. i played it with papyrus the other day, and i THRASHED him.” Sans said with a wink. 

“A-alright! Let’s play that one then.”

“prepare yourself.” 

“Oh yeah?”

“ohhhh yeaaah.” Sans replied as he found the CD, sliding it into the slot and starting up the game.

 

In the end, Sans did indeed beat Gaster. Gaster then wanted to try playing a fighting game where they would pick a character, a world and fight in it.  
Once again, Sans kept on winning. Except for one fight, where Gaster won.

 

It was probably the eleventh fight that they were on, and Sans was close to winning. But in the end, Gaster won again, and he cheered.

“good job, g! you’re really getting into the hang of these, huh?”

“Of course I am.” He chuckled.

“yep, exactly.. uh, yeah! yes, definitely!” Sans was trying hard not to blush, realizing that he sounded a lot more dreamy than intended.

“so.. is there anything else in mind that you wanted to do?”

“I don’t know, maybe go to Waterfall and .. uh, ‘stargaze’? Wander around? I do it a lot.”

“sounds like a plan.” Sans got up, holding a hand out to help Gaster up.

“N-no, I’m okay, thank you!” 

“aight. let’s go.”

 

 

The two monsters were now strolling through Waterfall, chatting about anything that came to mind.

“okay, have you heard about the building that’s like.. right near the entrance of the core?”

“Yeah, I did! A-apparently they’re going to.. er, r-renovate it? Change it to something else?”

“yeah! what do you think it will end up being?”

“I don’t know. M-maybe a cafe? A hotel?”

“another shop for those cute anime merchandise things that alphys always talks about?”

“Maybe! We’ll have to wait and see.” Sans nodded in reply.

“Hey, Sans?”

“hmm?”

“I-I’ve been meaning to ask you about this f-for a while now, but.. do you have a-any kind of soul trait? Some monsters do, or if they don’t, they have some kind of, uh.. power connected to that, to that trait!”

“no soul trait, but powers connected.”

“D-do you mind.. telling me about them?” Gaster was worried that he was walking into unwelcome territory.

“oh, sure! my attacks are very similar to my brother’s. just bones and blue attacks. there’s also this pretty cool trick i can do..” At the speed of light, Sans’s eyes went dark, and his left eye began to flash cyan and yellow in a crazy manner as he grabbed onto Gaster’s soul. He ever so slowly lifted him up. Gaster’s reaction was similar to his one earlier, except with a little more fear.

“This.. this is.. I..”

“i? you think this is i? that’s the best compliment i’ve ever received, why thank you!”

“N-no, I mean.. This is amazing. A-also, can you put me down, please? I-I don’t really like heights l-like this..”

“o-oh, okay. sorry.” He gently placed Gaster down before letting go of his friend’s soul.

“How did you even get those powers? I have never thought that a monster could have th-the potential to actually grab someone’s SOUL and move it around!”

“i dunno, _tibia_ honest. i’m pretty sure one of my moms may have said that it’s something to do with how i didn’t end up as tall and geometrically shaped as my bro? i don’t remember.”

“Oooooh, riiiight..”

“and there’s this other really neat thing i can do, too. watch this!” Sans formed some strange, turtle-skull resembling object behind him. Through his willpower, he managed to make it fire some kind of laser before disappearing. 

“Oh my god? Oh my GOD! I.. I’m.. oh my.. I’m.. You are an extremely sensational being, Sans..” Gaster couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

“dontcha mean _sansational_?” Gaster giggled.

“Y-yeah, that one! But seriously though, y-you really amaze me..”

“i’ve been thinkin’ about giving these boys a name. like, a name for the weapon.”

“Skull laser?”

“hmmm.. oh! i know! howabout.. _gaster blaster._ because it’d be named after someone who i look up to and i can blast enemies with ‘em- are.. are you okay?” Gaster seemed to be smiling uncontrollably. He seemed extremely flattered, judging by the orange-hued blush on his cheeks.

“M-maybe?”

“n’aww! i’m doing it. these are gonna be gaster blasters from now on.” Gaster wasn’t responding with words to anything.

“a-are you sure you’re okay?” Gaster finally pulled himself together.

“I.. I’m really surprised that.. that YOU.. l-look up to me to the point where y-you’d name something that is yours a-after me..” Sans smiled, then broke off into small giggles, placing his hand on Gaster’s shoulder.

“of course i do, g. who wouldn’t?”

“A-a majority of people..”

“aw, come on, ya big wingdingus! that was a rhetorical question.” Gaster snorted in amusement at the nickname, then looked away.

“Th-this might come off as strange to you, but.. I find waterfall a strange place. I-I really enjoy strolling through here, but.. sometimes, I come here when the bad thoughts won’t stop.” Sans placed his hand on Gaster’s shoulder again.

“aw, man.. it’s totally okay to come here if you feel bad. i kinda have those same feelings whenever i go to where my parents live, in new home. they drag me to their place on occasion, mostly at.. christmas, i guess? i kinda have really strange thoughts back from my high school years there.” Gaster smiled in amusement.

“Oh boy golly, those high school years.” The two were quiet as they walked along for the next few minutes.

“do ya wanna come back over to my place?”

“Yeah, sure!”

“hungry?”

“Kind of..”

“do ya wanna come to grillby’s with me? i’m not sure if we’ve been there together before, but it’s a pretty good place.”

“O-okay then!”

 

 

The two monsters had just returned from Grillby’s, and were sitting in Sans’s room together, in front of eachother.

“anything else you wanna do? maybe just chill?”

“I don’t know..”

“i know. truth or dare.” Gaster gave Sans a strange look, part of it said ‘oh my god yes please’, but another part said ‘i’m not emotionally prepared for this yet’.

“Okay then. You start!” Gaster decided.

“alright.. truth or dare?”

“Truth!”

“is it true that you’re a wingus dingus.” Gaster lost it, chuckling like a madman. Sans snorted.

“N-no..!!”

“the laugh doesn’t say that.” They continued on asking eachother questions like this for a few minutes, until a particular one popped up.

“O-okay, truth or dare?”

“truth.”

“I don’t want to sound embarrassing or evading or any kind of thing like that, b-but.. is it true that you.. um.. had a really weird crush on me when you were in school?”

 

Sans didn’t know how to react. He was guilty, but he wasn’t sure if he wanted to laugh and take it in a chill, casual kind of manner.

“y’know what? pardon my language, but fuck it. i did.” After a moment of silence, they were both laughing awkwardly, then in genuine amusement.

“I-I’m so so sooo sorry for asking that..!”

“no, seriously, it’s fine! i get that a lot, actually.”

“Wait, really?”

“yeah. avalan asked me the other day.”

“Oh dear!” They were still smiling in amusement.

 

 

All in all, the rest of the day went down really well. Gaster went home at about 10, leaving Sans.   
The skeleton monster was laying in bed as normal, trying to get to sleep. This time, he was struggling, and he couldn’t get his mind off Gaster. Even the initial thought of the older monster made him feel warmer and fuzzier on the inside than he used to. He had been in conflict with these feelings for just under a week now, and he had only just come to terms with it.  
He decided to do one more thing before going to sleep: he decided to text Alphys with: _im in love again._

 

Little did he know, Alphys read that text at the insane time of four in the morning.  
Probably the entirety of anyone living in Hotland was woken up by her squealing.

She knew EXACTLY what was going on, and she knew EXACTLY what to do when everyone came back to work on Monday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF YOU HAVE ANYTHING YOU WANT TO SEE HAPPEN IN FUTURE CHAPTERS, PLEASE COMMENT YOUR SUGGESTIONS! it really helps me as an unmotivated person lmao


	9. it's getting better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphys has a plan, and she helps Sans flesh it out.  
> Sans decides to put that plan to action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :'^)c

It was a typical Sunday morning. Sans and Papyrus were sitting on the couch together, eating leftover pizza from a few nights earlier and watching TV. They weren’t paying much attention to what was going on, since the only programs that were on were either the news or reruns of childrens’ cartoons. 

“SO! BROTHER! HOW HAS WORK BEEN GOING FOR YOU LATELY? I’VE NOTICED THAT I.. HMM, HOW DO I PUT THIS.. I’VE NOTICED THAT YOU HAVEN’T BEEN COMING HOME AT THE USUAL TIME LATELY?”

“oh, work’s going pretty ok. i’ve been staying late to work on some weird machine thing we’re working on. it’d, uh, be hard to explain it to someone that doesn’t understand every single concept. just imagine it like it’s one of those futuristic time traveling machines you see in movies.”

“I.. SEE? I HONESTLY DON’T UNDERSTAND HOW THAT WOULD BE POSSIBLE, BUT KNOWING THAT YOU’RE WORKING ALONGSIDE SUCH A BRILLIANT SCIENTIST THAT EVERYONE KNOWS AND LOVES, IT MAY VERY WELL BE POSSIBLE!”

“yeah! pretty much.”

“OH, AND I FORGOT TO ASK.. HOW ARE YOU GOING WITH DR. GASTER, ANYWA-” Just as Papyrus went to finish his sentence, Sans’s phone made a sound after receiving a notification.

“hold on, bro..” It was a text from Alphys saying _you. mE. THAT WEIRD RESTAURA N T WE WERE AT THE OTHER WEEK WITH GASTER. LUNCHTIME. T O DA y_

 

Sans gulped and checked the time.

“papyrus, i.. er.. one of my friends want me somewhere in about half an hour. is that ok?”

“OH, SURE! GO AHEAD!” When Sans got up from the couch, Papyrus laid down on the couch, relaxing.

“cool. i’ll, um, see you _lay-ter_ , bro!”

“YES, SAN- ... OH MY GOD. WHY.” Sans started chuckling like an idiot at Papyrus’s response to his joke.

 

 

About half an hour later, 12 in the afternoon on the dot, he met up with Alphys at a restaurant that they went to a while earlier. Sans may or may not had forgotten about texting Alphys something regarding his feelings about a certain someone.

“Sooo, Sans! Last night, I assume that you, uh, texted me saying that you were in loooooove?”

“n-no! i- .. maybe. maybe i did.” His memory came back to him.

“Thought so.” Alphys had a cheeky smile on her face.

“Shall we g-get some food and then discuss this in more detail? Because I TOTALLY wanna see you two go out together!”

“hoooo boy golly. okay.” They both sat down, ordered some kind of strange recreation of “sushi”, a popular meal that was served on the surface world.

 

“I bet that if you just kinda, umm.. a-asked him out, he’d totally say yes!”

“and how do you know that.”

“None of your business.” 

“do you know something that i don’t?”

“Shhhhhh..” After a few seconds of silence, Sans giggled nervously, and Alphys laughed at his giggle. The waitress came over with their food, placing it on the table. The two scientists thanked her quietly.

“Anyway. I’m totally gonna set you guys up on a date!”

“oh my god please don’t!” Sans went from nothingness to blushing mess in less than a second.

“Don’t lie!” Alphys said in a cheeky voice.

“fine. maybe i am lying. maybe i.. i.. um.. d-DO want to go on a date with him..”

“Kn-knew it!” Alphys said victoriously.

“alright, what’s the plan?”

“O-okay, so I was thinking of maybe egging you on to ask him out tomorrow?”

“TOMORROW? really?”

“Heck yeah! Tomorrow!”

“and.. wh-what time? and where?”

“Just after work, y’kno- I have an idea. If you ask him out at the end of the work day when no one’s there, I’ll help you convince him throughout the day to not stay at work after work hours, s-so he can have a more.. r-relaxing afternoon I guess? Deal?” Sans seemed enticed.

“deal.” They both shook hands.   
As they began eating, more and more questions regarding the idea of ‘going on a date with someone’ and ‘how are we going to get you two to go out on Friday night or something?’ popped up. They kept on thinking that maybe Sans could ask Gaster if he wanted to go out for dinner casually, and then in the middle of the date Sans said ‘haha psyche! this is actually a romantic date’, but they decided that wasn’t really the smartest move to make. They even thought of maybe making Sans go and see a movie that Gaster may have wanted to see, but then they came to the conclusion that Gaster probably didn’t have any movies he wanted to see in mind, since he was so absorbed in his work.  
Eventually..

“okay, alphys. i think we shouls slowly flesh this out.”

“G-good idea! Let’s go!”

“ok, so.. gaster doesn’t really like going out to big places with lots of people. it kinda gives him the heebie-jeebies. so for starters, a smaller place with only a few people would probably work well.”

“Uh huh?”

“and he likes places that aren’t too dark or too dimly lit. he has a kinda strange fear of the dark.”

“I know! Maybe you guys could go to Waterfall?”

“hmm.. nah, too many people go there on friday nights. particularly families.”

“Ohhh, I see-” Alphys cut herself off, coming up with a _BRILLIANT_ idea. She looked at Sans and grinned excitedly. Sans nervously smiled back.

“I have the best idea.”

“tell me.”

“You two should go to this place that I l-learned about recently! It’s called a planetarium, and I-I don’t know how they managed to build one here, but they did! It’s like.. a place that plays these shows th-that are normally about things beyond the surface! Like in.. o-outer space!” Sans’s eyes widened, and he grinned.

“holy shit. i know what you’re talking about, those weird dome things that are kind of like a cinema. and it’s associated with space! so, in conclusion.. gaster would LOVE that.”

“YES! You two should totally go to it! It’s in the c-capital somewhere, I can show you both wh-where it is before Friday night!”

“hell yeah. this is gonna be great! but.. how am i gonna ask him out?”

“Just tell him that you wanna go to the planetarium a-and watch one or two of the shows there!”

“sounds like a plan.”

 

 

 

 

Monday. Lunch break. Sans admitted to Alphys that he would probably be a nervous wreck asking his crush out; despite the fact that he’s asked a lot of people out during high school, he wasn’t mentally prepared to ask the _smartest and one of the most well-known men in the Underground_ out. Alphys suggested the idea of roleplaying it out, and it ended up with the two laughing like idiots.  
Sans fixed the collar on his lab coat and made his way over to Gaster, who was quietly eating a sandwich.

“h-hey, gaster?” The older monster looked up at Sans, chewing and swallowing before replying.

“Yes, Sans?”

“soo.. i found out about this place in the capital, and it’s called a planetarium? i don’t know the venue’s name, but.. well, it’s kinda like.. a cinema in a way? but it’s a big dome and they have shows on relating to outer space and whatnot. and.. well.. i kinda wanna go with someone, and i’ve had my _ion_ you for a while, so..” Sans winked. This made Gaster blush a faint orange hue, and he looked happy. This reaction had Sans’s level of confidence skyrocketing through the roof.

“do you wanna go out with me on friday night?” Gaster was silent for a few moments. Sans’s confidence was then rapidly dropping, and he was almost tempted to run off. But before he decided on what to do, he noticed that Gaster was blushing madly and about to speak.

“I would love to! I-I was thinking of asking you myself, b-but.. I was too shy and.. and.. well, yeah..”

“aww, no stress! we can talk about what time later this week.”

“O-okay!”

“heh, you’re most definitely made of barium and beryllium.” He said before winking.

“i’m gonna go and get some chisps, i’ll be right back.” Gaster nodded. It took him a full minute to realize that Sans was calling him a babe, with barium being Ba and beryllium being Be. He hid his face with his sweater and tried not to squeal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 10 IS GONNA BE IT  
> CHAPTER 10 IS GONNA BE THE FUCKIN DATE  
> GET YOURSELVES READY  
> ITS GONNA BE SUPER GAY
> 
> Y O U ' V E  
> A L L  
> B E E N  
> W A I T I N G  
> F O R  
> I T  
> (i got a few prompts/ideas given to me on the comments for the last chapter, one of them may or may not be put to action next chapter.~)


	10. DATING START!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Gaster go on their first date together!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S THE CHAPTER YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR.
> 
> IT GETS PRETTY FUCKING GAY AND ADORABLE IF YOU ASK ME. I SPENT HOURS ON THIS CHAPTER :') I HOPE Y'ALL LIKE IT  
> ALSo i have plans for chapters 11 and 12 too so be prepared, children
> 
> there was a suggestion i was given and i wanted to put it in somewhere in this chapter but sadly i couldn't fit it in. :<

Friday.  
6:00PM.  
This was it. Well, it was going to happen in about half an hour.

 

Sans was about to go on a date with the monster he idolized ever since he was 16. He looked in front of the mirror, carefully examining his clothes and making sure they were clean. Sans was wearing his best clothes; a white dress shirt, a dark blue vest with a galaxy/space pattern on it, dark blue slacks, black shoes and his big, round, blue-rimmed glasses to top it all off. He had doused himself in cologne, it wasn’t an expensive brand one. Sans normally almost NEVER put effort into what he wore when going out, but tonight was an extremely special night, and he was desperately praying that it was going to go down well.   
Just as he went to fix his collar, Papyrus came racing in, and stood still. His eyebrows furrowed in an emotion Sans couldn’t quite pick up.

“SANS.. YOU LOOK..” Sans looked at Papyrus worriedly.

“YOU LOOK AMAZING?! I’VE NEVER SEEN YOU DRESS SO NICELY! YOU MUST BE REALLY SERIOUS ABOUT THAT DATE WITH THE ROYAL SCIENTIST!”

“sure am, bro.”

“I’M SO PROUD OF YOU! I HOPE YOU HAVE FUN ON YOUR DATE! AND MAKE SURE THAT YOU FLATTER HIM!”

“dontcha mean, ‘make sure i tickle his funny bone’?”

“NO. DON’T.” Papyrus’s big grin and sparkling eyes turned into a slight frown and furrowed eyebrows. Sans chuckled.

“well, why wouldn’t i? i do that to everyone.”

“YOU HAVE A POINT. AND YOU NEED TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT.” 

“aww, whaaat? dontcha like ya big bro sansy being funny?” Sans pretended to sound and look extremely upset.

“ENOUGH!” Sans couldn’t hold back his laughter anymore, and he broke out into small giggles. 

“mt ebbott, more like mt _enough_!”

“OH MY GOD- I-” Papyrus left the room, throwing his arms in the air in exasperation. Sans snorted, and then looked down at his phone. 6:06PM. Still plenty of time. Sans decided to sit on his bed and text Alphys about how excited he was to go on a date with Gaster.

 

 

Gaster, on the other hand.. had taken about an hour to get ready, and he still wasn’t ready. He spent about half an hour trying to find clothes to wear, and he didn’t find anything yet. He was sitting on his bed, head in hands, looking down. He was really excited to be able to go on his first date with Sans, but.. there was an emphasis on first date. This date was quite literally, the _first romantic date with someone he sincerely liked he had in his life._ Ever since the incident that occurred as a result of him coming out to his parents and the issues it brought to his mental wellbeing, it really put him off from letting his emotions branch out to someone he may or may not have been romantically interested in. Thing was, he had an extremely mild crush on two other monsters a few years earlier; one was already busy with a wife, a job at a bar in Snowdin and a daughter. The other simply wasn’t ready for a romantic relationship, especially ever since what happened with his wife leaving him after his decision on killing humans in order to take their souls, even though he didn’t actually WANT to kill any humans himself. But when Sans said he wanted to go on a date with him, he was mindblown, and he decided to let his feelings branch out.

He wasn’t familiar with this. Gaster was currently a whirlwind of emotions; part of him was really excited in that he got to go out with someone that he liked in _that_ way, but he was also terrified that he would fuck it up. 

After a few minutes of collecting himself, he decided to go through and try finding some clothes. He decided to settle on wearing some nice, comfortable clothes, and ended up putting on an orange sweater that nicely complimented his soul’s color, some new, black shoes he bought and black jeans. They were tight enough on his legs to have a snug fit. He looked at the time, and freaked out; it was 6:20, and he wanted to be a little early to pick Sans up. He found his wallet, put his phone in his pocket, put his glasses back on and headed out the door.

 

 

Sans was worrying that Gaster wouldn’t end up showing up. It was 6:25, and he was surprised that the scientist wasn’t here already. He was doing his best to try and stay calm, reminding himself that Gaster may have just taken a while trying to pick some clothes or trying to find something. Just as he was about to text Gaster, he heard a voice and a knock from the front door.

“Sans, I’m here!” Sans instantly recognized that deep, almost caramello-kind of voice matched with that distinct British accent. He grinned, hopped up from his bed and made his way to the door. He opened it, and spoke.

“good evening, wingus dingus-” Gaster looked a little nervous and uptight, but the nickname made him smile, and seemed to ease the nerves just a little bit. Sans had cut himself off, realizing what Gaster was wearing. He thought that he would be wearing a nice, flashy suit, but all he was wearing was a sweater and jeans. And it looked stunning.

“i.. i love those clothes.. it’s simple, but i like it.”

“Aww, thank you! I, um.. I was feeling a little bit n-nervous earlier, a-and I thought something nice a-and comfortable would be better than something r-really, really flashy.”

“no worries.”

“Anyway! G-good evening to you too, uhhh.. damnit, I’m trying to come up w-with a nickname for you!..”

“just call me sansy or somethin then, i dunno.”

“Alright, something then!” Sans’s eyes widened and he snorted.

“oh my fucking god. i never knew you actually like dad jokes.”

“Of course I do!”

“pffff. anyway.. shall we head off?”

“Sounds like a plan to me, Sansy.” Gaster had an emphasis on the “ee” part in Sansy.

“hey, that rhymes!” 

“I’m never this good. I-I feel as if I’ve achieved something amazing.”

“you always achieve amazing things, g.”

“Y-you’re too nice!”

“shhhh. why wouldn’t i be nice to a guy as cool as you?” Sans grinned victoriously when he managed to turn Gaster into a blushing, stuttering mess. Sans was then suddenly worried that he may have turned Gaster into too much of a stuttering mess, so he tried putting his hand on the taller monster’s arm in an attempt to comfort him a little.

“I- um- I, uh.. I.. S-sorry about that..”

“hey, don’t worry about it. let’s go on and head off, shall we?”

“Y-yeah..!” 

 

 

The two monsters arrived at the planetarium after about twenty minutes of walking. It was set up a lot like a cinema; at the front, there was a table that had a list of films that were on and at what time they were on. They varied from educational films about space and how the humans on the surface world have developed their technology far enough to reach the start. There were other fictional films that were about aliens and sci-fi related things. The one that seemed to catch Gaster’s attention was a film that was starting in ten minutes that was about what could happen if monsters went into space, and some theory surrounding it. Sans seemed pretty interested too, commenting on how it would be awesome if they could live on Mars or Venus or any other planet in what the humans called the “solar system”. They both ended up deciding on watching it.

“okay, this one it is. shall we get the tickets and head in?”

“Alright. D-do they have popcorn here?”

“probably. i’d file in a complaint if they don’t.” Sans winked. They both bought a ticket each, and to their relief, also bought popcorn. Sans made a remark on how lucky the venue was, because if they didn’t sell popcorn, he would have whooped their asses. Gaster nodded in agreement.

“aight, do we go in? yeah. which way?”

“I.. I don’t know..” After a solid two minutes of trying to figure things out, they finally found where to go, and sat down. 

“Woahhh...” Gaster was intrigued simply by the shape of the place. It wasn’t like the classic cinemas where they had a big screen in front of rows of seats, but instead had a dome-like shape, and everyone looked up a little to watch. 

“This is fascinating! N-no matter why they call it a planetarium..”

“true.” They both sat down next to each other, the popcorn in the middle. Sans quietly began to ate, and Gaster watched him, slightly confused.

“Don’t you wait for the, uh.. m-movie to come on?”

“nope.”

“... Every time someone has taken me to see a movie, they always w-wait for the movie to start b-before eating the popcorn. I-I haven’t felt so relieved in my life..” Gaster stared at the popcorn one second, and took a handful moments later. Sans snorted when most of it fell on Gaster’s lap.

“Saaaans.. it’s hard living with holes in my palms!”

“at least they’re not on the floor!” Sans was grinning in amusement.

“Good point, good point..” Gaster ate what he had grabbed, piece by piece. He decided it would be a good idea to be more careful when getting popcorn again.

 

The film had been playing for about half an hour now. The film certainly was a good, interesting one, and they were enjoying it. Sans, however, had been a little distracted; he wanted to make a move of some kind, but decided not to. Not just yet, anyway. He was tempted to just quietly and sneakily hold Gaster’s hand. It was something he’d normally do on a first date without hesitation, but.. with _Gaster?_ He didn’t want to risk it.

Sans ended up changing his mind, and decided to just go ahead and hold Gaster’s hand. His cheeks were blushing a soft blue in heavy contrast to Gaster’s, which were a glowing, bright orange. Sans grinned shyly, looking away before looking back up at the screen.

 

 

When the film ended, Sans pulled his hand away from Gaster’s. They both stood up, and when they walked out, Gaster spoke.  
“D-don’t..”

“don’t what..?” 

“I.. um.. o-oh god, h-how do I s-say this..” He was a blushing mess again. 

“d-did i make a move too soon..?”

“N-no.. y-you.. you ENDED it too soon..” Sans clicked on to what Gaster was saying. He blushed deeply at the realization that Gaster didn’t actually want him to let go of his hand. Sans almost immediately held Gaster’s hand again.

“so, um.. where do ya wanna go for dinner? a really nice, fancy place? or..”

“I-I just feel like.. ah.. going to a- um, a.. actually, I don’t know..”

“what do you like eating?” Gaster’s eye lit up and he grinned.

“Quiche!”

“i.. i actually never knew that you liked quiche? let’s go somewhere that does quiche, then. don’t they do ‘em at cafes?”

“Y-yeah!”

“cool beans. i know a nice cafe nearby that does ‘em. i can take ya there.”

“O-okay, let’s do that then!” They both stood there awkwardly for a few moments.

“will you, uh.. be comfortable still holding hands while we walk?” Sans asked with a nervous grin. Although things sometimes got a little awkward, he was still patient with Gaster.

“O-oh, definitely!” Sans chuckled, and Gaster blushed.

“you got a deal.” Sans winked, leading the way. He was normally never the kind of guy for physical affection, but.. he really liked the way that he was able to so comfortably hold Gaster’s hand. It felt really nice, and he wanted it to last a long time. Gaster, on the other hand, had lately been craving physical affection, and being able to feel Sans’s cool bones on his hot, almost sweating hands felt beautiful.

 

They arrived at the cafe; it wasn’t the fanciest, most expensive, gourmet place, but it was nice, and the food was of a decent quality. The two had taken a nice seat that was away from most of the people in there, but not in a secluded corner. The place was nicely lit; it was a warm, welcoming atmosphere in contrast with the cold night. Gaster had ordered some strange kind of quiche and Sans got a cake and a cup of tea. 

“sooo.. have you been reading anything interesting outside of work lately?”

“O-oh! Yes! I recently learned about zodiac signs!”

“nice! i don’t know much about ‘em, but i’ve heard of ‘em.”

“What d-date were you born? J-just day and month.”

“first of april.” Gaster snorted.

“Really?”

“yup. it’s the best date to be born on, too. i get to have a birthday AND prank people on the same day.” Sans winked.

“That would be amazing, oh my god.. A-anyway! You’d be an Aries. Th-there’s actually nothing too interesting about it, it’s just a-another random fact you get to know. I’d be a Pisces.”

“born in march?”

“Y-yeah.” Sans slowly nodded.

“hey, when’s your birthday? i’m horrible at remembering them, but i might just remember yours.”

“March 14th.”

“oh my god. oh my GOD!! that’s pi day! how on earth are we born on such iconic dates? pi day and april fools day. i’m DEFINITELY gonna remember your birthday.” Sans had a big, excited grin on his face.

“That might explain my knack for science and maths?”

“y’never know.” They both laughed a little. The waitress came over with their meals, and they began to eat.

 

“so, didja hear about why six was scared of seven?”

“Why?”

“because seven ate nine.” It took Gaster a few moments to realize the joke, and he smiled, snorting.

“Pffff!” Sans continued on with jokes in that certain caliber. Gaster tried to think of one, but in all honesty.. he was feeling too much like a lovestruck nerd to come up with a funny joke or pun. Sans picked up that Gaster wasn’t joking as much, but what he didn’t pick up on was that Gaster was getting shyer and shyer. And a little more blushy, too.

“hey, are you ok?”

“Y-yeah, I’m okay!”

“aight, cool. tired?”

“Yeah, a little..”

“same here. well, i’m tired all the time. but yeah, same.” They both continued to eat and talk about miscellaneous things that came to mind. Somehow, the conversation went from particle theory to ‘okay so what if there was a fleet of intergalactic dogs from the future who decided to colonize planet earth for themselves’.

“shit, what’s the time?”

“Iiiit’s.. nine o’clock.”

“aw man, that’s a little late. not too late, but a bit.”

“I agree. I’m really tired, and it’s only been like, what, two hours..?”

“same here. shall we go home?”

“Sounds like a plan. E-especially considering that we have to walk back..”

“yep. exactly.” They both got up, tucked their chairs in, paid the staff member at the counter and made their way back to their homes.

 

 

When they reached the front door of Gaster’s house in Waterfall, Sans spoke.

“hey, uh.. i.. i really enjoyed tonight. thanks for going out with me.” Sans smiled bashfully.

“A-and same! I-I really enjoyed that movie we saw! And.. I.. I really e-enjoyed your company..” 

“me too. uh.. well, i’ll see ya on monday, i guess.” 

“W-wait, b-before you go!”

“yeah?” Gaster took a solid ten seconds to gather every single tiny bit of courage he was able to scoop up, and reluctantly gave Sans a hug. Sans gasped and blushed, immediately hugging Gaster in return. He buried his face into the taller monster’s chest, indulging in every single second that he spent holding Gaster. They pulled away about a minute later, and looked at each other, lovestruck.

“that.. that was beautiful.” Gaster blushed.

“R-really..?”

“yep. you’re.. you’re really good at giving hugs.” Sans smiled like an idiot. 

“Aww, thank you!”

“so, uh.. i’ll probably see ya on monday.” Right before Sans went to walk away, Gaster hugged him again.

“I-I’ll see you then.. I don’t want to let go..”

“n’awww, ya big sap. come here.” Sans hugged him in return, rubbing his back.

“aight, i’ll see ya on monday.” Sans pulled away, giving Gaster’s arm a small, reassuring squeeze before he slowly walked off. Gaster waved, and Sans looked back, saluting him before continuing to walk off.

 

That night was probably the best night Gaster had in years.  
And the date flew like a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cute gay scientists?   
> cute gay scientists. <3


	11. and of course, a bit of angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit lowkey goes down between Gaster and someone he hates, and Gaster learns something interesting about Sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's a chance i'll be cranking out chapter 12 tonight too!  
> if not tonight, maybe tomorrow
> 
> also guys, arc 1 is almost at an end. i'm going to say that at maybe chapter 14 or 15 arc 1 will end, and arc 2 will start.  
> there's going to be quite a bit of really full on content in arc 2, i'll put a warning at the start for arc 2 regarding that.

It was late, late Friday night/Saturday morning, probably about 4 in the morning. Sans hadn’t gotten to sleep all night; as he was in too much of a lovestruck mess to actually successfully get to sleep. In other words, Sans had been thinking about Gaster all night, and there was no hope in him going to sleep anytime soon. He decided that, if he really couldn’t get to sleep, he might as well go on his phone and scroll through the Undernet. Just as he picked up his phone and turned the data on, he almost immediately received a text from Alphys. It said, _omg sANS HOW DID THE DAT E G O??????_. Sans replied with ‘yes.’   
Alphys then sent him a link, Sans couldn’t quite read it. He looked over at his bedside table, reached for his glasses and put them on.

 

He lost it laughing when he read that it said “How To Accept That You’re Gay”. Sans decided to click on it and read it for shits and giggles, and then replied to Alphys with ‘omg that’s great’.  
Sans thought it’d be a good idea to try going to sleep again, as it was 4:45 in the morning.

 

 

 

Monday back at work was flowing by quite smoothly. And it generally seemed like a much more relaxed day, too. Alphys wasn’t as uptight with the DT experiments, and Gaster was relaxing a little on the timeline traveling machine experiment. Everyone was having a much needed, chill-out kind of day. Alphys was socializing more, talking to Sans and Gaster and asking them about their date. Everyone seemed really happy.

 

Each hour felt like it was taking forever, but the day went by fast. They worked a little bit on their projects, Asgore came in and said hello, and then they all decided to play Monopoly, because for some reason, Gaster had it hidden somewhere in the lab.  
It went downhill in only five minutes.  
A few hours later, Gaster ended up winning. Alphys claimed that she never played the game much, so she didn’t really know, and Sans was astonished, since he was a pro at the game, and he only lost the game once or twice before.

 

 

It was about 5 in the evening when everyone left. Gaster made sure he had everything, and then begun his trek down to his home in Waterfall. He normally never took the riverperson as a shortcut, as he normally didn’t want to go home quickly unless he had a good reason to.   
He really disliked his home; it was a place where he normally sat there and didn’t do much. It was also a place full of nasty thoughts, negative vibes and those terrifying nightmares he tended to get regularly. Actually taking the time to walk all the way home gave him some time to think about the good things that happened in each day before arriving home. It also gave him some time to get some slightly fresher air (not to mention that the air in the Underground isn’t really the clearest, freshest air), which was nice to have. However, occasionally, his mind would be plagued with the regular upsetting thoughts when he walked home, and in those cases, he would take an especially long time to walk home. 

He was eventually at home. Gaster took in a deep breath, exhaled, grabbed the keys and unlocked the door, going inside. He looked around; the bland interior, pieces of furniture, gray color scheme that he always walked home to was in front of him. Gaster thought, if he could move and live somewhere else, he’d probably want to live at Sans’s house. It was such a nice, vibrantly-colored place and full of life. Despite the fact that Sans’s bedroom was messy, it looked so much more lively than his own bedroom did. And being able to live with someone who made his life so much more fun and interesting would be amazing, but that probably wouldn’t be possible. 

 

Gaster sat down on the couch in his living area, taking his lab coat off and placing it next to him, folded up neatly. His laptop was still sitting on the coffee table, and he opened it, placing it on his lap.  
He went back to one of the reports that he finished typing for Asgore, and decided to proofread it, fixing any mistakes. A few minutes after he finished that, he heard a chiming sound from the laptop. He got.. an email? He decided to look at it, but it ended up disappearing before he had the chance to actually read it. Gaster sighed, closing the lid of the laptop and putting it back on the coffee table. A few seconds later, his ringtone went off, and he looked down at his phone. 

 

When he read the number that was calling him, he froze.   
There was no way in the WORLD that he would be answering that call.

 

 

Two hours later, and Gaster finally got himself together. He decided to pick up his phone, and call back. If his father just wanted to say hi and ask him how he’s going, then he may be able to tolerate it. In less than five seconds, he heard a deep, grumbling voice on the phone.

“Wingdings? Is that you?”

“Y-yes.”

“Ah, finally! You finally got back to me. How is work going for you? How’s it going?”

“Um, w-well, we finished the CORE a few months ago, a-and we’re working on a new project that I u-unfortunately can’t tell the public about yet.”

“Tell me.”

“No. The king also gives me the right to refuse to tell anyone, even you.”

“Oh shit, alright, fine. On another note, how’s your family going?” Gaster froze. His age was about the equivalent of a human man in his early 40s, and he didn’t have a wife or kids. He didn’t say a word.

“Wingdings? Wingdings! Reply to me.” He still didn’t speak. He eventually decided to come up with a lie.

“Y-yeah, they’re going great!”

“You’re lying to me.” Gaster came to the conclusion that he was well and truly fucked, and he had no choice but to tell the truth. 

“I.. don’t have a wife or kids.”

“I see.. Wait. Hold on a second. You don’t even have a partner? Or even a lovely lady you might be dating?!” Gaster knew that he wouldn’t be able to bring himself to tell his father that he was dating a guy who just happened to be one of his assistants.

“N-no..” His father heard his rapid breathing on the other side of the line.

“You.. Oh my god, I can’t believe it. You’re still a f-”

 

 

Gaster had never hung up on a phone call so fast in his life. He sat there for a few moments, still frozen in shock, but ended up curling up, resting his head on his arms. 

 

 

 

The next day at work, Gaster didn’t speak as much. It was about halfway through the morning, and Alphys piped up.

“H-hey, Gaster, I-I forgot to ask you!”

“Hm?” He slowly looked up from his work, looking up at Alphys.

“Wh.. why do we have over sixty missed phone calls from the same number a-and about forty or so r-really angry emails from some guy with, uh, the same email?” Gaster’s eyebrows furrowed. He looked.. appalled. And terrified. Those words didn’t even BEGIN to describe how he felt. 

“I.. I-I’ll get back to you on that..” Gaster got up, leaving the room. Sans looked over, watching as the older monster left the room.

“oh god, is this about the emails and phone calls from his dad?”

“W-wait, from his DAD?”

“yeah, uh.. he kinda told me about it all a few weeks ago. he’d prefer it if i didn’t tell you about it.”

“O-oh man.. I really hope that i-it doesn’t turn out to be something bad!”

“yeah.. well, i might give him a few minutes to get himself together a little bit, since he probably doesn’t want anyone just.. y’know, randomly invading him and his personal space, but if he isn’t back out here after five minutes, i’ll go in and see if he’s ok.”

“A-alright!”

 

Five minutes passed, and there was still no sign of Gaster. Sans ended up following the direction he saw Gaster go in, and much to his dread, he didn’t find Gaster in any of the rooms that stemmed from that passageway. He kept on looking, and eventually found him sitting up against the wall.. crying? Sans wasn’t all too surprised, as he knew that the whole thing with his parents was an extremely sore subject for the older monster. 

“g-gaster? are you okay?” No response.

“can i sit next to you?” Still, no response. Sans decided to slowly make his way over. He finally got a reaction; Gaster looked up at Sans with a tear-stained face. The image wrenched hard and long at Sans’s soul as he slowly sat down next to his boss. 

“I-I’m so sorry that y-you’re seeing me like this..” Gaster tried to say in between sobs. So many times he had put himself in the position that it wasn’t okay to have a breakdown like this, and it especially wasn’t okay if someone else saw him. Sans, however, didn’t really care. His top priority in a situation like this was to be there for Gaster, and to make sure that he was okay in the endgame. Sans rested one of his hands on Gaster’s arm, slowly rubbing it.

“hey, hey, shhh, it’s okay. take deep breaths for me.” Gaster did so. A few minutes later, he had calmed down a little. He was still pretty shaken up over the situation, but he was feeling a little calmer.

“I-I didn’t think he’d.. I..”

“that’s his problem, not yours. he’s just being a complete and utter asshole because he can’t accept people for who they are, if they don’t fit into his mold of what the perfect monster or person should be.” 

“Y-you’re right..”

“i know it’s hard to just let go of the subject, especially considering that he’s one of your family members, one of your parents. if he really is being that mean towards you, just.. y’know, ignore him. if he ever tries to hurt you, don’t you worry about it, because i’ll kick this guy’s ass if needed.” Sans winked.

“A-and how so?” Gaster wasn’t expecting Sans to be a fighting kind of monster in any way.

“oh, that’s something i forgot to tell you. okay, so, i’m pretty sure you’re gonna be interested hearing this.”

“Hm?”

“i.. actually only have one base hp.” Gaster gasped.

“What?! That’s.. oh my god! That is NOT good for you! Th-there needs to be something I can do t-to help..” At the click of a finger, Sans made his stats show.

“sleep.” Gaster gasped again. Sans’s HP was a _whopping_ 1000HP out of 1. 

“I.. I now understand why you fall asleep during work all the time. I never encourage this behavior but. If it’s helping you. And your low HP. Please. Do.” Gaster had his hands resting on Sans’s arms, gripping a little tightly.

“hey, g, relax! i sleep almost all the time. and i never fight. i’ll be fine, don’t worry about it!” Sans rested one of his hands on one of Gaster’s hands, giving him a reassuring pat. Gaster relaxed, pulling his hands away.

“Hey, you know how monsters have.. um.. you know, a few traits derived from the seven human soul traits?”

“oh yeah? yeah i do.”

“I-I forgot to ask.. What are your traits d-derived from? Like? Do you have something that y-you can use in a fight based off it?”

“ohh.. i see where you’re getting at. you know how most monsters have one dominant one?”

“Y-yeah?”

“you’re gonna be really, REALLY fascinated by me. and i’ll have to show it to you outside, too.”

 

Gaster completely forgot about the whole thing regarding his father, and he stood up.

“Let’s go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmmMMMM
> 
> unrelated, but don't forget to check me out on dA and tumblr!  
> my username on both places is rag--tag


	12. author update, this fanfic won't be continued

hey y'all  
decided to edit this chapter instead of deleting it and posting a new one

 

okay so i kinda wanna say to you guys.. i won't be finishing this fic. HOWEVER. if anyone else here (or even my beta reader) wants to take over and finish it, then feel absolutely free to hmu.  
i'm kinda moving on in terms of fandoms; i'm in the overwatch fandom now lmao  
so uh  
if any of you guys like overwatch? mchanzo? reaper76?? genyatta? even roadrat? expect that kind of content in the future

 

but yeah. i still like undertale but i haven't been feeling my undertale vibe as much lately. so uh i'll be temporarily throwing a lot of the ut ships out of the window if i have a fresh restart

 

if anyone wants to hmu here's my social media  
tumblr and dA: rag--tag  
facebook: ask

also if you play overwatch on pc let me know and i'll give you my battle tag!! :0

 

aight guys  
it was fun writing this while i did, but i ran out of ideas real quick a new fandom got in the way lmao  
so   
i guess i'll see y'all around!

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know if there's any way i can improve??  
> i'm not your most experienced writer, and i'll only get better if i get constructive criticism and feedback on my work :0


End file.
